


𝘊𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘙𝘰𝘤𝘬

by GGonzalez303



Series: Luna and Delfina VS the World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Best Friends, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon Rewrite, Character Bashing, Delfina is an agent of Chaos, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor, Halloween, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hufflepuff, Italian-American Character, Let's Do The Time Warp Again (Rocky Horror), Luna is an agent of Chaos, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ravenclaw, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin, Title from an Elton John Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGonzalez303/pseuds/GGonzalez303
Summary: Luna Lovegood descended from a long line of Seers. A gift given to them by the Morrigan over a thousand years ago, now resides in her. Starting Hogwarts was meant to be great; however, with all the possible futures the young blonde can see - she decides to change it to her preferred outcome... with the help of a fiesty American witch sorted into Hufflepuff.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Luna and Delfina VS the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747159
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. Luna Meets the American

**LUNA LOVEGOOD, AT ELEVEN, ALREADY HAD A PLAN.** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't ready for it - it was a simple fact. She had seen what was to happen and the utter chaos that was meant to unfold.

However, despite the blonde's love of _some_ chaos, she knew that the Master Death would need her - as all of the previous Masters and Mistresses of Death needed the previous Lovegood Seers. So she would sit and wait and maneuver the pieces of the chess board into position without setting the Tree into a state of non-equilibrium.

Luna sat in the compartment on her own. With her plan set in mind, she became distracted by the glittering by the window. "Oh, hello, Mr Light Warbler," she giggled and waved at the glittering of the wings. The platinum blonde watched in fascination as the light bounced off their tiny wings lighting the cabin of the carriage.

Of course, that was when the the door slid open and a girl about her age slithered in - narrowly avoiding a group of preteens. " _I swear to God_ ," the girl muttered. What caught Luna off guard was that she sounded American.

"Hello," Luna said with her usual dreamy air. Her silver eyes watched as the American girl startled just a bit.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there and I can leave if you want me to," she rambled.

"No, you can stay," Luna reassured. "Sit."

The girl did so with a grateful smile and sighed. Dark auburn locks fell in front of her pale face. Her bluish-green eyes seemed to have spotted Luna's wand behind her ear. "Isn't that kinda dangerous?" The American asked.

"No, it actually protects it better than flammable robes. I'm getting used to it so the Nargles don't take it or it won't catch on fire during Potions."

"Ah."

The silence that descended was comfortable - at least for Luna. The American cleared her throat and pulled out a notebook with a funny looking quill. There wasn't a feather and she seemed not to need any ink to write. "Is that a self-inking quill?" Luna asked.

"Uh no," the American answered. "It's a pen. The No-Maj World got rid of quills because they weren't efficient enough."

"No-Maj?"

"People without magic," the girl replied quickly.

"Oh! Muggles, you mean!" Even when Luna exclaimed something it sounded so far away and sleep-like.

"That's what you guys call them here?"

"Yeah," Luna answered. 

The American flipped to an empty page in the notebook and handed it to Luna with the pen. "Want to try it?"

"Could I?"

"Of course!" The two girls grinned at each other.

* * *

**THE TRAIN RIDE WENT LONGER THAN LUNA WAS EXPECTING**. However, she seemed to get along with the auburn American. "Why are you coming to Hogwarts if America has Ilvermony then?" The blonde witch asked her companion.

"Dad got a promotion from his job," the girl began. "He works for this No-M- I mean Muggle company called Grunnings. He got promoted to regional manager of the Surrey Branches."

Luna understood then. The girl was forced to travel halfway around the world and now is thrusted into a different magical world that she barely knew anything of in America. Luna grabbed her companion's hand. "You're going to be a great witch because you won't be alone," she promised as her silver eyes poured every ounce of goodwill she could into the new girl.

A smile rose to her porcelain face. " _Grazi_ ," the American replied.

Once Luna let go of her hand, the girl held one out to Luna. "Delfina Josephine Scala," the American introduced herself as.

"Luna Lovegood."

They shook hands, and, from that moment on, Luna knew that she has made a friend for life.

* * *

**WHEN THEY FINALLY ARRIVED AT HOGSMEAD STATION** , the Scottish air turned cold and Delfina was _livid_.

She felt raised her bloodied fist in front of her face to fight off the wind, glaring at the red head walking to the carriages. "You didn't need to break his nose," her new friend said. "Everyone will think I'm odd. You can't punch everyone for that."

"He was a jerk," Delfina answered simply.

"He was infected with Wrackspurts."

"He was a jerk _and_ infected with Wrackspurts, therefore I punched him."

* * *

**WHAT HAPPENED COULD BE SIMPLIFIED IN A FEW WORDS...**

But, Delfina was an Italian, and they _never_ had a few words.

The two girls had exited their train cabin and bumped into three students a year older than them. A boy with messy black hair a bright green eyes smiled at them and apologized for being in the way. A girl with bushy hair and bucked teeth looked at the two and turned her nose up slightly - if not to be mean then to examine the oddity that was Luna Lovegood and her wand holding habits. Finally, the third boy had red hair and blue eyes.

(He would be the recipient for Delfina's ire.)

"Oi! Loony's here! Why didn't Ginny say that she'd be starting this year?" The red head tried not to laugh.

Delfina stepped in front of Luna to protect her. Luna, however, just said, "Hello, Ronald. You know that Wrackspurts are infesting you again? Try to think positive - you aren't your brothers, that's true, but you'll come into your own soon." Delfina looked behind her quickly to see that Luna's serene smile stayed in place.

Ronald's face turned as red as his hair and he took a step forward. Yet, the raven haired boy asked, "What are Wrackspurts?" His green eyes were lit with something Delfina recognized but couldn't place.

"There's no such thing as Wrackspurts." The girl replied immediately. It was a statement.

"Why do you think that?" Delfina piped up. After all a world full of magic meant that anything could be theoretically possible.

"If there were, I would have read about them," she smirked. Then Delfina rolled her eyes. She dealt enough with these types at home.

"That makes you ignorant," the American stated. "You read books yet you don't have an open enough mind to believe in the impossible despite the fact that magic exists."

"No one asked you, Yankee," the red head spat.

"Do I look like I care?" Delfina replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not particularly," the green eyed boy answered. He looked slightly amused, if the quirk of his lip was anything to go by. "But, seriously, what is a Wrackspurt?"

"An invisible creature that flies into people's ears and makes their brains all fuzzy. Normally, they cause negative thoughts and emotions and feed off them," Luna answered. Did she always sound so far away? Well, Delfina would just have to get used to it.

"Oh, and Ron has them?"

"Everyone gets them, it just depends on how quickly you can get rid of them."

"How can you-"

"Harry, _enough_! Are you seriously going to listen to this rubbish?" The bushy haired girl asked the green eyed boy in anger.

"Especially from Loony Lovegood of all people? She's crazy! I bet her mum died on purpose be-"

**_CRACK!_ **

"Don't ever say that about anyone - especially my friend, Carrot Top." Despite the blood gushing from the red head's nose, and the fact that it coated her first two knuckles, Delfina managed to keep her voice calm.

"YOU JUST BROKE HIS NOSE!" The brunette screeched.

"You say anything bad about my friends, yours will be broken too."

Delfina grabbed Luna's hand and walked off the train. Leaving a crying red head, a bewildered raven haired boy, and a screeching brunette behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep reposting this chapter to save progress. I accidentally clicked post instead of save lol.


	2. Sorting, Detentions, and Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Delfina get sorted, Delfina gets dentention for breaking the nose of a Golden Trio member, and Delfina gets her wand too.

**LUNA GIGGLED AS DELFINA GAPED AT THE ENCHANTED CELING.** The candles floated in the air and they danced around the spelled night sky. It was quite breathtaking - even the Nargles agree.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Delfina exclaimed. The dark auburn haired girl bounced up and down in her black robes.

"It is, isn't it?" Luna replied airily. She was watching everyone and everything. The way other eleven-year-olds gaped at their surroundings and how a few noticed the bloodied knuckles of her new friend. She knew it wouldn't end entirely well, but Delfina had her heart in the right place. The Wrackspurts could really force a person to get on another's nerves.

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" Delfina whispered as a large grin painted itself on her face.

"Perhaps a hat will sort us," Luna said.

"A hat?"

"Yes, a hat. Look," she pointed to the stool with an old hat sitting there. As all the students came to a halt in front of it, the old thing jumped to life.

"Ah, look at all of you," its voice sounded scratchy and old. Either ripe with overuse or no use at all, there was no in-between with the hat. Luna just stood there and smiled at the hat while the other kids began to speak excitedly.

"I have a song for you all," the hat began with a curl of his lip.

> " _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
>  _But don't judge on what you see,_  
>  _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
>  _A smarter hat than me._  
>   
>  _You can keep your[bowlers](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bowler) black,_  
>  _Your[top hats](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Top_hat) sleek and tall,_  
>  _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
>  _And I can cap them all._  
>   
>  _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
>  _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
>  _So try me on and I will tell you_  
>  _Where you ought to be._  
>   
>  _You might belong in[Gryffindor](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Gryffindor),_  
>  _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
>  _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
>  _Set Gryffindors apart;_  
>   
>  _You might belong in[Hufflepuff](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hufflepuff),_  
>  _Where they are just and loyal,_  
>  _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
>  _And unafraid of toil;_  
>   
>  _Or yet in wise old[Ravenclaw](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ravenclaw),_  
>  _if you've a ready mind,_  
>  _Where those of wit and learning,_  
>  _Will always find their kind;_  
>   
>  _Or perhaps in[Slytherin](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Slytherin)_  
>  _You'll make your real friends,_  
>  _Those cunning folks use any means_  
>  _To achieve their ends._  
>   
>  _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
>  _And don't get in a flap!_  
>  _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
>  _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

The other students in the hall clapped unenthusastically. Everyone tried to look as if they liked it, but only Luna clapped with a genuine smile on her face. "Well done, Mr Hat!" She exclaimed.

It was then McGonagall took her place next to the stoll and unrolled a scroll. She cleared her voice and said, "Ace, Heathrow!"

* * *

**WHEN LUNA WATCHED AS DELFINA WALKED UP TO THE SORTING HAT FROM THE RAVENCLAW TABLE,** the universe assaulted her senses with the visions of what were to come.

> _"BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts as Delfina grins. The smile, though, does not reach her eyes as Luna thinks it would. Gryffindor - the American is a Gryffindor. Perhaps she shouldn't be surprised._ _Then Seamus and Dean start talking to her about something once she gets to the table. Something Luna cannot hear._
> 
> _Luna and Delfina lose their friendship forged on a train and cemented with a punch in the face. They don't have classes together throughout the seven years of Hogwarts and, by the end, she lays dead. On the courtyard, Delfina lays dead with Seamus Finnegan crying over her body and Luna only feels a twinge of sadness for the girl she once knew..._

Luna shook her head free of the possibility. There was no way that Delfina was a Gryffindor anyhow. There was no way that an American Muggleborn would fight and die in a war not her own. She wouldn't allow it.

> _"BETTER BE RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouts as Professor McGonagall takes it off her head. Delfina smiles and darts over to Luna - although, not without people stopping her to ask what happened to her hand. The girl winks at Luna, telling all of the curious Ravenclaws that someone got on her bad side._
> 
> _The seven years go by in a flash, and Delfina protects Luna at every turn. However, it comes at a cost. Delfina, one night, shouts at Luna that she can't take it anymore. She can't be a protector, a student, and a daughter all at once with twenty thousand different expectations based on her House, her family, and - even if she doesn't mean it the way Luna will take it - her friend... no one can find her the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. The Ministry claims her dead._

Luna felt her stomach twist. She wasn't liking the possibilities presented so far...

Before another vision hit her senses, the hat cleared its throat. "BETTER BE - HUFFLEPUFF!" Delfina squealed and zipped off to join her fellow badgers. Luna only smiled at her auburn-haired friend. She waved at the American girl who gave her a salute in response.

Luna only hoped that this wouldn't end in despair.

* * *

**"I AM GREATLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, MISS SCALA."**

"So?" Delfina asked the old man with blue eyes. He seemed to be the principal and, just her luck, favored Carrot Top.

"Are you not going to defend yourself?" Her head of house, Professor Sprout, asked slightly confused.

"Why should I? I punched him and broke his nose. I was defending my friend Luna Lovegood -" she turned to the man in charge at this point, "who you _conveniently_ left out of this discussion. I have nothing to say, especially if there isn't an impartial party willing to speak on the events that transpired."

Carrot Top smirked. Bushy looked as if it was the most illogical thing someone had said. But Green Eyes... Green Eyes was interesting. He seemed to be piecing together something and Delfina just knew he got her line of thinking.

"Of course there's no impartial party," Bushy replied as if she was the smartest one in the room. _Was that intentional or just default?_ Delfina wondered to herself. "There wasn't a teacher present!"

"But I was," Green Eyes piped up.

"Harry -"

"No, Hermione," he sounded much too firm for a Second Year. "You and Ron gave your side. She gave hers. Now, she's right, there needs to be an unbiased person to retell the events - and I don't see Luna here."

When Green Eyes recounted the events as impartially as possible, Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, and Professor Sprout seemed to be in agreement. Ron started it - but Delfina was the aggressor. Dumbledore, the principal, on the other hand, refused to lay blame where it was due. "My final decision is that Miss Scala will do a week's worth of detention with her Head of House."

Something in his eyes twinkled menacingly at the girl, and she was sure there was more than meets the eye about him.

"Albus! That hardly seems fair -" Professor McGonagall exclaimed before Delfina shook her head.

"Fine, if that's he wants to dish out, I'll take it. I did throw the first and only punch after all." That was the only thing that mattered. She let her emotions run away with her, and these were the consequences. She would accept them with grace.

"Is Mister Olivander here? I was promised a wand once I got here due to my circumstances," Delfina gave a pointed look to the principal.

He only cheerfully laughed despite the minor straining around the eyes.

"Yes he is, my dear girl," he told her before sending her Head of House to get the wand maker.

The wand maker looked as old as Delfina imagined him to be. With the crazy curly hair that was as white as snow and fraying robes, he still gave her a great big smile. Much more welcoming than the principal, and, with a wave of his wand, all of his tools sprouted from the bag.

"Give me your wand arm, Miss Scala," he instructed. Delfina nodded and held out her right arm. Olivander took out a measuring tape and began.

"Pomona," the wand maker began with a smile, "how is your wand holding up? Dogwood with a unicorn hair core and twelve inches long, slight flexibility," he prattled off as he began measuring the distance between the eleven-year-old's eyes.

Delfina watched as he let it go and it continued to measure all the (apparently) necessary parts for wands. She looked to Professor Sprout to see her response. "Oh, it's working as well as the day I bought it from you, Mr Olivander," the graying witch replied fondly.

"Excellent! I was quite surprised to find it paired so easily with you the first time around, but you are quite the witch if the herbology journals are to be believed."

"Thank you, Mr Olivander."

* * *

**THEY WENT THROUGH SIX WANDS AND TWO BROKEN GLASS THINGY-MA-JIGS BEFORE OLIVANDER PAUSED.** "I wonder," he seemed to be warring with himself over the choice of opening the box or not. He looked up and seemed to be measuring Delfina on something she couldn't place. Then he shrugged.

"This one has been very agitated since we started," the old man started saying.

The Trio of Gryffindors had long since left to go to their dorms and Dumbledore looked intrigued at the wand box. "I've felt it calling to be tried but I haven't brought it out because I believed that it was just annoyed with leaving my shop, however..." The way his voice trailed off made Delfina wonder too.

"You said the wand chooses the witch," Delfina piped up. "Perhaps we should try it?"

A smile that set her minorly on edge appeared on his face. "Quite right you are, Miss Scala."

Something then flashed in the principal's eyes when Olivander handed her the wand. "It's ten inches long, blackthorn wood and unicorn hair core. Give it a wave."

Delfina felt something warming her insides when the wand made contact with her skin. It tingles and all of her senses were heightened for a moment. The young witch waved the wand and fireworks appeared in the air. "I did that?" She asked, entranced by the sparkles she saw and the intoxicating feeling of magic with an outlet.

"Yes, you did, Miss Scala," Olivander replied with the usual friendly smile.

The office was silent for a moment before Dumbledore began to speak. "Garrick," his voice trying to soothe the feathers that Delfina knew he'd ruffle with whatever he said. "A blackthorn wand is for a warrior. Are you sure that-"

"I was a bit confused myself," the wand maker cut off Dumbledore. "However, another aspect of blackthorns is that they are extremely loyal once they bond with their wielders. What better match for a blackthorn than a Hufflepuff? I expect this young woman to be just as loyal as a blackthorn if she is sorted into Pomona's house."

Dumbledore didn't look pleased with that. "What about the wand I suggested? Pear wood and unicorn hair -"

"No, Albus, I know it's a good starter wand, but the match has been made."

(Delfina mentally applauded the wand maker for shutting the blue eyed principal down like that.)

"How much do I owe you, Mr Olivander?" Delfina cut in.

"A galleon and seven sickles," he answered.

She fished her pockets and pulled out the money. The eleven-year-old counted it three times before being satisfied and handing it over. With a thanks and a bow, Professor Sprout took Delfina to the Hufflepuff common room.

Delfina was riding on the high of getting her wand when her Head of House said, "After dinner every night for the next week, come find me in the kitchens. We will discuss your detentions from there. Alright?"

"Sure, Professor," Delfina replied. She forgot about detention.

_It's gonna be a long first week at school..._


	3. The Magic of Sir Elton John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first day of Hogwarts classes are upon our intrepid heroines. A talk with Harry Potter, magical hijinks occur, and a possible friendship with Cedric Diggory - oh my!
> 
> (Not in that order.)

**HARRY POTTER WAS _NOT_ THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, **contrary to popular belief. Rather, Harry was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Kept-Surviving. And, in his eleven years with the Dursleys, that was just how he was wired. Stay calm and survive until the next morning.

He never defeated Voldemort. That was his mum. So, why did all the members of the Wizarding World either love him or hate him for something they refuse to see reason for?

He'd never understand. Still, at least Ron and Hermione grew to see him as just Harry - just like his other housemates.

He liked that.

He liked that so much he even kept quiet about something that plagued his mind since First Year. He _felt_ magic -

"I feel it too, you know," a dreamy voice shocked him out of his thoughts. They were always the same ones when he let himself be in his own mind. He never spoke them aloud so how did the blonde Ravenclaw with wavy, messy hair know?

"It's like a buzzing on your skin, isn't it? Or a hum, depending upon potency," she continued. Her silvery eyes flashed with a knowing look as if to whisper between them, in the quiet corridor, that they were the same. "The wards of Hogwarts felt like a burn to me though. Was it the same for you, Harry Potter?"

"You could feel them?"

It was a stupid question. Of course she could. She said so herself. Still the blonde First Year gave him a slow blink and a slow smile. "Yes," the girl continued. "Hogwarts' wards tend to be very hyper since they were designed specifically to absorb access magic in order to keep them powered. Problem is, despite the ingenious use of magical excess that happens at schools like this, not everyone's magic can gel together - it has its own personality and aura that reflects that of the person it came from. Part of the reason why the Wrackspurts are so attracted to Ronald..."

Harry only stared at her in surprise. "The wards burned you as well?" He asked.

She only blinked slowly in reply. "Yes. Magic doesn't just connect everyone. Like I said, the magic needs to gel with other magic before it can create a very successful ward. And, to people who are hyper sensitive to the magic in the air and the various degrees in potency, we are far more susceptible to magic harming us if it doesn't gel as well..."

 _As it should_ \- the phrase hung in the air between them.

It was in that moment where a girl in Hufflepuff robes saunted next to the Ravenclaw. _Delfina Scala_ , his thoughts reminded him. "Mornin' Green Eyes," the girl said with a haphazard salute before turning towards the blonde. "Luna, how was the breakfast spread? Do we have anything like French toast or pancakes? Ooh! Or hot chocolate! I could _kill_ for hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon!"

"You spend your detentions in the kitchens, do you not? Why not let the House Elves make you that?"

"Because we have Charms in literally five minutes. The kitchens are on the other side of the castle from the Charms wing..." Delfina whined to Luna.

Harry bit back a laugh.

He was a witness to the American's temper. That was something he did not want to be at the receiving end of.

"Come now, Fina," Luna began as she pulled her robes in the direction of the Great Hall. "We shall get you hot chocolate and perhaps have one of the older years help us make it more manageable for you to walk and eat."

Luna paused for a minute then turned back to him. "Harry, the Wrackspurts will be attracted to you immensely this year by a ploy from a member of the Roftang Conspiracy..." her eyes glinted in a way that screamed that he should listen to this. "Just know that you can come to either of us or your friends - even when they make you think the world is against you. Be careful, Harry Potter."

Then, just as silently as she appeared, Luna was gone.

 _Weird_ , he thought but stored the information in the back of his mind... _just in case_.

* * *

**DELFINA SCALA MISSED HER STEP-MOM'S FIRST-DAY-OF-SCHOOL BREAKFASTS.** It was filled with favorites like a Taylor Ham and Egg on a kaiser roll doused in ketchup or her brother's favorite of a bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast tacco where the shell was a pancake. Coffee and hot chocolate, two fabulous smells, permeated the air as sunlight filled the kitchen of their two story house... their _old_ two story house.

The one back in Verona, New Jersey where you could run back and forth between friends' houses and the warmth of cozy living rooms and -

"You're getting Wrackspurts," her friend reminded her.

Delfina paused for a moment before inhaling and exhaling slowly. She moved herself through the stances of a kata. Breathing in and out in Sanchin, every movement pushed back the thoughts of her old life... her old home. Every shifted weight leading to the outlet for a want that she could never achieve. Every strike destroying the negativity with precision of a still-being-tuned instrument.

When she regained consciousness of the world beyond her mind, a boy three years older than her, held out a to-go cup. "You're friend said you needed a hot chocolate to-go," the older Hufflepuff explained with an easy smile.

Delfina glanced from the Ravenclaw, staring out into space at something, and to the Hufflepuff boy. She remembered him from the feast, roughly. "Thanks, uh, Cedric?"

His smile grew. "Yeah. I'm Cedric Diggory, Fourth Year," he introduced himself.

"Well, thank you, Cedric. I'm Delfina, and late for Charms." She began pulling Luna away before pausing. "Talk to you later? It'd be nice to make a friend in my House..."

"Sure," he answered with a grin.

* * *

**THEY WERE _NOT_ LATE FOR CHARMS AFTER ALL. **Rather, they were just on-time by the skin of their teeth.

It was Flitwick who was late.

He ran in as fast as his little legs could take him. He had a furious look on his face that the students tried to decipher, and, with a wave of his wand, the books stacked themselves into a flight of stairs for him to stand on. Luna clapped in delight.

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," the half-goblin said as he caught his breath.

With an bit of introduction, the professor began to talk about their lesson for today. "Today, we will be learning the Wand Lighting Charm," he began jovially. "Casting a spell has a lot to do with intent - that's part of the reason that spells more often then not use incantations. It has to deal with speaking the intent clear enough to get a response."

With her Muggle pen in hand and a spare notebook, given to her by Delfina, the Ravenclaw began to take notes. Her friend from America quickly began doing the same. "So, the incantation for this spell is Lumos, and, while you say the word, imagine a bright light at the tip of your wand."

As Flitwick waved his wand, all of the lights went out in the room. "It works best in darker areas," he quickly informed his students.

Luna took her wand from its resting place behind her ear and held it in her hand. She imagined a bright blue light - the light of a star at the peak of its life - and whispered, "Lumos."

Clapping wildly and excitement filling his voice, Flitwick exclaimed, "Five points to Ravenclaw for being the first do the spell properly - and on your first try! Well done, Miss Lovegood!"

Delfina was the next one to get it - but with interesting results...

 _Music_ began playing and no one knew where it was coming from. Then Delfina's Lumos changed color from blue to white to pink. If that wasn't odd enough - someone began _singing_.

The entire class sat silently as if trying to understand what was going on.

" _You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use..._"

No one was singing though. It sounded like an older man, but Flitwick kept his mouth shut. Delfina recognized it though.

"Guys, who's playing Elton John? I don't see a boom box anywhere," she pointed out.

Luna bit back a laugh as the light on Delfina's wand changed color again and the song continued on.

" _And did you think this fool could never win_  
 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_  
 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_."

"Miss Scala," Flitwick began as Delfina seemed determined to find out who was playing one of her favorite songs.

Luna watched. Her eyes twinkling in amusement but would turn sharp as stone if she saw someone laughing at her friend. Yes, Delfina may not realize that it was coming from her wand, but she was far from stupid. The Wrackspurts were just messing with her mind a bit, that's all.

"Yes, Mis-I mean Professor?"

"I think it's coming from your wand," he smiled kindly and turned to the class. "This is a prime teaching moment about unspoken intent and magical will," Flitwick said aloud before turning to the whole class.

He cleared his throat and began... before whoever this Elton John was cut him off.

" _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_Once I never could hope to win_  
 _You starting down the road leaving me again_  
 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_  
 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now -_ "

"Finite Incantatem," Professor Flitwick enchanted. Luna watched as the professor pointed his wand at Delfina's and the music ended. "As I was saying, your magic has a will of its own. Depending on what you are unconsciously channeling through your visualization, sometimes the magic will run away with it and certain things will go a bit sideways. As you all experienced through Miss Scala's attempt at the spell, a lot of the time it doesn't mean you failed at your attempt. It just means that your magic is trying to meet your intent to the best of its ability."

The class was taking notes on that. "A lot of the time, magic - especially charm work and transfiguration work - is intuitive. So, let me ask you this, Miss Scala, what did you visualize?"

"Home."

It was a simple word and explained so much, if Luna read the situation correctly. "I guess then your magic tried to give you the closest to home it could," Luna's voice sounded airy and startled half the class. "I mean, if we are talking about magical will and unspoken intent, then her intent was to bring a piece of home with her. However, that is physically impossible since her home is no longer her home so the magic compensated by a strong memory dealing with the concept it recognized as home."

The platinum blonde turned her attention to the professor and blinked twice slowly. "Isn't that right, Professor?"

"Quite right indeed, Miss Lovegood," he nodded in agreement.

* * *

**THE REST OF THE CLASS WENT ON WITHOUT A HITCH,** and they were assigned to read the section on the Nox charm for next class. Luna walked slowly along the corridor with Delfina who felt off since the Elton John incident. "Are you alright, Delfina?" Luna asked her.

"Do you think this place will ever be home for me? You saw how everyone laughed, Luna. I can barely keep my magic in check and -"

"Delfina Josephine Scala, you will listen to me and listen to me well," it was the sharpest and most aware that Delfina ever heard Luna speak. "You did _well_ in class! Just because the magic went a _little_ sideways doesn't mean that you _cannot_ keep it in check! We just need to find something for you to visualize that isn't connected with Verona, got it?"

Delfina smiled at her friend's vehement defense of her magic's actions. "Got it Luna," the auburn-haired American placed her arm around Luna's neck.

"Off to Potions!" The girls exlcaimed together, giggling and skipping all the way.


	4. Friends, Golems, and Masters - oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a new friend, Delfina apparently can be quite the Ravenclaw when she wants to be, and Dumbledore isn't happy.
> 
> (Plus, Gilderoy Lockhart is a hack.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone can guess the movie referenced in this chapter right, next chapter they can get a dedication and a character for them!

**HARRY JAMES POTTER FOUND HIMSELF INTRIGUED BY THE DYNAMICS THAT FORMED IN THE FIRST MONTH OF SCHOOL.** They unfurled as so:

  * First, Ron got punched in the face by an American Muggleborn who got sorted into _Hufflepuff_ of all houses. Much to Hermione's chagrin, said Hufflepuff got to keep her wand and wouldn't explain how she was sorted into the house of tact.



According to his best friend, "She was an _aggressor,_ there needs to be rules against this sort of thing! Her wand should've been snapped the moment it was given to her." Harry thought it was a bit harsh for a first offense, but Hermione's firm sense of right and wrong - black and white more like it - was an integral piece of her personality. He just let her rant.

Also, she highly disliked being called anything close to stupid. "Can you believe she called me _ignorant_? I mean, she's only eleven! What the devil does she know?" Her huffing and puffing died down after the first week of class, but now with a new zeal to show up the Hufflepuffs in class.

(At least her zeal was just confused with her normal know-it-all nature - hopefully.)

  * Secondly, Ginny got sorted into Gryffindor! Everyone never had a doubt - okay maybe Harry did, but also all young witches seemingly had a crush on him... for... some... reason... and crushes make people act weird, according to George anyway.



Harry felt bad for Ginny. He wanted to break the news to her - he was _just_ Harry. Nothing grandiose or heroic about him whatsoever, but, when he tried to tell someone about this, Neville only replied with, "What about last year then? That was heroic and she's sure to have heard all about it from her brothers."

So, instead of trying to confront her now, he waited.

However, his waiting opened the door for another super fan...

Colin Creevy, a Muggleborn kid with a camera, ran up to Harry and his friends as if he was Dudley in a sweets shop. Taking pictures and asking questions about the heroics of Harry's first eleven years of life, the Boy Who Survived found it exhausting to answer all the questions with a majority of "No" for answers.

Not for the reason of no-one understanding that he wanted to be normal, but because people seemingly broke inside when he dashed their hopes and dreams for the Wizarding World's apparent "Savior".

However, this current morning was when his opinion of Colin changed for the better. "Harry, may I talk to you?"

Something about him sounded different today and it caught his attention.

"Of course, Colin, what is it?"

"You see, a bunch of other first years broke my camera, and it was a gift from my parents... and now I can't take pictures to show them about my life at Hogwarts - or to practice for my future career as a reporter! And I was wondering if you knew a spell to fix it..." the blond boy trailed off before shaking his head. "You shouldn't have to worry about this-"

"No," Harry cut him off with a sharp shake of his head. The raven haired boy dispised bullies. "I'll help you fix it," he seemed to hesitate for a moment. After all, he hated throwing his name around but he seemed to really need a friend. And, for as much as he despised the truth to the events of last year, he did defeat Voldemort. "And the next time those kids give you trouble, tell them that your friends with Harry Potter - the Boy Who Lived, got it?"

Colin looked up, his eyes glistened with tears he fought back. A small smile, confused but genuine graced his face, "I thought a bunch of the legends weren't true."

"They aren't, but they don't have to know that, do they?" Harry replied with a conspiratorial grin.

Colin then held out his hand with a smile that showed all of his teeth. "I'm Colin Creevy," he introduced himself. The green eyed boy was confused for a second before realizing what Colin was trying to give him.

_A friendship without the expectations of the Boy Who Lived - like Hermione and Ron and Luna eventually gave him..._

Wait? Was Luna Lovegood a friend? Harry pushed the thoughts aside. Right now that didn't matter. Colin did.

So, Harry took the hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you Colin, I'm Harry Potter - just Harry."

From the Hufflepuff table, two girls grinned as they hi-fived each other, Harry caught it from the corner of his eye. What did Delfina and Luna have to do with this? He found himself complying with the way the magic in the room seared against his skin and glanced the way of Dumbledore. His eyes showed that the old man was less than pleased...

  * The newest dynamic was as followed: Harry made friends with his biggest super-fan because of understanding being bullied. This was some sort of machination designed by Delfina Scala and Luna Lovegood, for reasons unknown. However, they seemed to have annoyed Dumbledore by it...



What was going on?

Well, he'd find out.

* * *

**DELFINA SCALA HATED DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSES.** Reason? She had it with Gryffindors who were too roudy and almost all of the female population was in love with Gilderoy Lockhart.

It was annoying.

They learned absolutely nothing!

She could learn more about fighting guys with magic from Bill Pullman and Mel Brooks than from this pompous blonde!

(Also, Bill Pullman was much better looking than Professor Lockhart, but that's just her opinion.)

"Alright everyone," the blond professor began once more in his grandiose manner. "Who can tell me how I fought off the feared Golem of Prague -"

That caught Delfina's attention. She raised her hand sky high, and made sure she didn't knock her wand out of the way. "Ah, Miss Scala! Please do answer!"

"Professor, I hope I'm not out of line here when I inform you that the Golem of Prague is not feared," the dark auburn haired witch began in a polite, conversational tone. She felt eyes burning her skin. The air stopped giving everyone oxygen as they waited with bated breath to see what the famed Gilderoy Lockhart would say. She felt her chest constrict as she prayed to whoever was listening to not give her more detentions. That first week was enough, and the last thing she needed was to help plant the baby mandrakes again.

"What do you mean?" His voice cracked and something flashed across his face - something akin to fear.

"Well, you see, the Golem was created by a Rabbi during the sixteenth century to protect the people in the Jewish ghetto from violent crimes," her tone was that of a teacher lecturing a small child. "It's defense of the people only grew more and more violent until the administration of Prague traded the ending of the attacks on the Jewish population for the death of the Golem."

The students listened with undivided attention. And, for once, Delfina felt a warm constricting in her chest as the smile on her face grew. Her entire body felt the weighted heat of her classmates' stares. Her hazel eyes brightened with flecks of gold lighting up in the sunlight that shone through a large window.

Delfina continued on, "The Golem was defeated by its creator by changing the word that give it life from emet, or truth, to met, death. It was said that the son reawakened his father's Golem, but it disappeared."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" A redheaded Gryffindor girl asked with confusion across her features. Delfina grinned.

"Excellent question, Molly Ringwald!" Delfina exclaimed with glee as she paced the center aisle of the classroom now.

"My name's Ginny, not Molly Ring-"

"Golems are created using clay and they can only be destroyed or put to sleep by their creators! Anyone else attempting it would be considered a threat to the Golem's purpose and depending upon their temperament, i.e. if they've turned on their creators or not, then you're in trouble. Matter of fact, Golems can only be created by the Jewish magick found in the Cabala which specifies further the necessary ingredients to create the Golem."

Delfina took in a deep breath. She then turned on her heel to face their professor. "The golem described in your book doesn't match that description at all. It was a naturally born thing, according to your account. Are you quite sure it's a Golem?" Delfina found herself asking. She took in another gulp of air as she continued. The eleven year old was on a roll after all!

"Also, if it is, who would have created it or brought it back from where it disappeared to? The man who reawoke it has been dead for centuries now. Therefore, the Golem should theoretically be dead as well without a creator binding it to this world. You can only create the Golem if you studied the Cabala and you must be at least forty to do that according to most sources-"

"That is enough, Miss Scala," a voice boomed from the other end of the room. Everyone turned to find Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway serenely. As he stepped foward, the senses that Delfina began tuning through martial arts spiked as if to warn her of dangerous ground. This was not good.

"Professor Dumbledore," Delfina grit out with a saccharine grin, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

The entire classroom stood at a standstill.

* * *

**ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE DID NOT LIKE THIS ONE BIT.** Not at all.

He was sitting in his office debating about the recent developments that have taken place. Garrick Olivander seemed to be more loyal to the craft of Wandmaking than expected - therefore a problem as he showed the night Miss Scala was paired with a blackthorn wand. Blackthorn wands indicated their wielder potential as warriors, and the wands themselves were loyal to only a select few. She should've been given a peaceful wand, after all, it would keep her out of the fight long enough to get everything done the way he wanted it.

Dumbledore was a master in strategic thinking; however, he did not plan on Delfina's case. Anyone American-born had the spirit of a fighter and that could prove to be a problem when you are trying to mold a boy to be a lamb to the slaughter. This one, in particular, has made friends with the one girl who could destroy his plans - Luna Lovegood.

The Lovegoods gained a secret ability from who knows where that make them grand allies for the Master of Death. However, all the Lovegood's with this ability claimed that he would never truly be the Master of Death.

He laughed in their faces until now.

The Elder Wand has begun defying him. It must sense the presence of its true master out there in the world. However, that problem can wait.

Right now, in order to cement his slipping legacy and the majesty of the British Wizarding World, for the war that is to come, Harry Potter must be groomed to die. Delfina and Luna would be pieces on a chessboard, waiting in the wings until he decided to use them.

Well, that was until the American came in direct conflict with Lockhart, according to the paintings as they gossiped.

Now he must settle this matter and he buzzed to the DADA room. Cutting off the girl was easy, but she seemed well aware of his presence and she didn't trust him. He saw that from day one. "Why are you talking back against a professor?" He asked in the most soothing voice he could.

He met her eyes and tried to break into it. To see what her goal was and if he could use it against her in someway. For a second, he saw an opening in this small corridor decorated in gaudy Halloween decor. It smelt of something simmering and apples with a bit of music playing lowly from somewhere. And he saw a purple door, but, the moment he saw it, it vanished.

She erected a grove of trees with terrible music blaring at such a loud volume. The music blasted through his entire mental being like an explosion caused by "Bombarda". He forced himself out and winced.

Delfina Scala shook like a leaf, rage and fear warring in her eyes. "Your teacher is a hack," she spat out before stomping out of the room.

Oh she would be trouble in deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a quick Disclaimer: I am not Jewish so everything I brought up about the Cabala and the Golem I learned from Google. Please don't be mad if I got something wrong. Here are my sources:
> 
> https://www.prague-stay.com/lifestyle/review/838-the-golem-of-prague
> 
> And
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?client=ms-android-sprint-us-revc&sxsrf=ALeKk00FY4QydTTMyjLRrgz8epdqSUvDuw:1591726575339&q=can+people+who+aren%27t+jewish+learn+the+kabbalah&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwju2ejIq_XpAhXkQTABHUgqB78Q7xYoAHoECAoQAg&biw=360&bih=617


	5. The Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny-centric interlude. Who is this Tom that speaks to her through the diary? Why has she felt so sickly lately? And how can she just get the courage to talk to Harry Potter?

**IT BEGAN WITH A QUILL.** That was all. Ginny found the diary in her school books and believed it a gift from her parents. It was leather-bound and obviously second-hand despite the lack of writing in its pages. The redhead felt overjoyed at her new gift...

(And thankful she didn't inherit a crazy, disgusting rat like Ron did.)

It occurred the evening after her first day. The young Gryffindor felt the tidal wave of emotions forcing itself over her. Washing her away internally, she felt, until nothing of her remained - and none of her brothers seemed to notice.

Fred and George began planning the year's escapades.

Ron ranted to Harry and Hermione over the new American Muggleborn who gave him a bloody good right hook. (Thank Merlin someone shut him up for once.)

And Percy? Percy was Percy - nothing more could be said about that.

So, what was an eleven-year-old girl supposed to do? She sat and wrote in her new diary.

_Today - today was... not ideal... alright - it was a bloody mess. After all, I got sorted into Gryffindor - and I'm proud of it - so why do I feel so cowardly in front of Harry Potter? He's my brother's best friend! Spent time with us over the bleeding summer! Why am I still... still... still like this?! Especially when Loony Lovegood could talk to him no problem - and he believes anything she says!_

Ginny's emotions threatened to wash over her once more. The fire spiked within her when she read it all on paper. She _knew_ Harry. The redhead _knew_ the Hero of their world _personally_. So how could _she_ freeze up speaking with him when the crazy, nonsense-blabbering Ravenclaw didn't?

It made no -

Wait, where did her words go? They disappeared into the page and her ink swirled around into _new_ sentences.

_Sounds like quite the deliemma. What else happened to make the day "bleeding awful" as you put it?_

Ginny blinked in surprise.

Her quill dripped ink onto the page.

The words reformed once more.

_I guess you're in shock. You are aware that this is a world of magic - yes? Well, if common things like clocks and pans can be enchanted, why not a diary?_

Ginerva Weasley licked her lips.

Cautiously, she placed her quill down and wrote in response.

_So, if I write in you, you'll reply back? You'll listen to me and be my friend?_

The ink sunk into the parchment and reformed in a dark dance that entranced the eleven-year-old. Something felt off about this - deep, and primal, in her bones screamed to close the book. The ink stopped its dance as beautiful script floated up and became visible.

Her instincts hollered at her as the hairs stood up right. This wasn't safe, her entire body warned.

When she saw the response, Ginerva Weasley did not listen to the warnings.

* * *

**TOM - THE "PERSON" THAT RESPONDED TO HER IN THE DIARY WAS NAMED TOM.**

A lovely name, Ginny thought, a common name. She detested her name, Ginerva, because it wasn't _normal_. Nothing about her in a house of filled to the brim with the opposite sex made her _normal_ to the girls in her dorms.

She sat alone at meal times because of it.

But, her seemingly odd way of acting - being quick to take large portions, laugh at more immature jokes than other girls her age, her utter detesting of makeup and gossip, and not finding this Muggle actor named "Rob Lowe" attractive - left her privy to a skill she excelled at and honed within weeks.

People watching.

Her meal-time pass time led her to be able to read nonverbal cues in a conversation. She could get the general overview of emotions, lying, and whatnot just by watching from afar.

The redhead enjoyed this new capability, and found it most in use when she tried to decipher Harry Potter's interactions with three people. It went in this order:

  1. Colin Creevy, an ambitious photographer in her year. He apparently wants to be a journalist.
  2. Luna Lovegood, a sweetheart with roundabout intelligence now that she was beginning to get use to her... _crazy._
  3. Surprisingly Delfina Scala, the Muggleborn from America who punched her brother and was never too far from Luna if she could help it.



"Hey, Green Eyes," Delfina called from the Ravenclaw table. "Come over here for a minute!"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter, do sit down," Luna smiled with her silver eyes sparkling.

Ginny watched in minor envy at how those two could just say to him what they wanted without tensing up. Especially since, for Ginny, it was reprehensible that after a month she still couldn't speak to Harry. She froze up again and again.

"Luna, Del, what's up?" Harry asked as he picked up American colloquialisms.

Ginny watched the tiny things. Unspoken hand gestures peppered the conversation - mostly due to Delfina - as they spoke in hushed tones about something. Harry's eyes, Ginny noticed, never sparkled with happiness like most. Rather, his eyes light up slightly to be not as dim as before, and it happened then. The only snippet of the conversation that could be heard from the Hufflepuff table was, " _Rocky Horror Picture Show_!" Laughter ensued at the over-the-top exclamation.

The three of them were happy.

Something settled heavily in Ginny's bones as she continued watching on. Her fingers itched for a quill and her diary to write to Tom, but she's exhausted. Exhausted with all of her school work piling up and the lack of sleep and now she had two exams today. The redhead didn't have time for a therapy session with the slightly sardonic enchanted diary.

As she raised herself from the bench, she wobbled slightly. Catching her balance on the table, the Gryffindor grabbed her books and headed to Madam Pomfrey's office. For a split second, she felt the gaze of Luna Lovegood wash over her, as if searching for something only she could see. "Ginny Weasley," the blonde called.

Ginny stopped and turned. "Yeah, Luna?"

"You're welcome to sit with us, whenever you'd like."

Something loosened in the redhead's chest. And, with a grateful smile, she turned and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

**IT GOT CLOSER TO HALLOWEEN,** and Tom had some ideas on how to get Harry's attention.

_Why not a prank, Ginny?_

_A prank?_

The ink swirled impatiently as if to say "Yes, a prank" and then thought better of it.

Was it normal for an enchanted diary to have moods? Moods that Ginny deciphered easily as the ink swirling deep within the parchment as if the moods were within her own head? Something old told her yes, yes it was normal - something old in a cool voice that was not her own. Something old and smooth that popped into the back of her mind as if using Legitimens.

Finally the words appeared on the page.

_Why yes, a prank. After all, Harry Potter is friends with your older brothers - so he must love a good joke. And didn't you say that he was planning something with those two girls - Luna and Delaware?_

_Delfina, actually, and yes. I guess a prank is a good way to get his attention._

_Excellent._

This was two nights before Halloween. This was two nights before Ginny begun to understand just exactly what she got herself into. This was two nights before Ginerva Weasley started her journey to find her roar.

After all, she had power Tom knew not.


	6. Let's Do the Time Warp Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween! Delfina and Luna have teamed up with Harry Potter and the Weasley Twins to spice up the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter do not belong to me as Google will tell you.

**LUNA LOVEGOOD GLANCED OVER HER PLANNING NOTEBOOK AT BREAKFAST.** Delfina hadn't arrived yet, since the whole incident with Dumbledore she preferred to go to the Great Hall with Cedric. The Ravenclaw would've glared at the Headmaster for what happened to her friend, but she had time to make him pay. This was for the long-con after all.

Still, she thought back to that afternoon.

> _"Cedric! Luna! I have a question!" Delfina ran into the two on the way to the Great Hall for lunch._
> 
> _"What is it, Delfina?" Cedric asked as he placed two hands on her shoulders. Luna observed the flinch and felt sparks ignite within her. Cedric noticed the flinch as well and stepped back. "Delfina, are you alright?"_
> 
> _"What is it called when you feel something that isn't you inside your own head? And when someone keeps eye contact with you while you feel that ooze? And what about when they stumble back because you realize something is in your head so you force it -"_
> 
> _"Someone used Legitimens on you?" Luna hissed at her best friend._
> 
> _"But she must be a natural born Occlumens to sense it and force them out, so she is at least mentally protected," Cedric reminded the blonde witch. He turned back to the dark auburn-haired girl and asked, "Who did it?"_
> 
> _"Dumbledore."_
> 
> _"WHAT?" Luna raged in a louder tone than she wanted._

Cedric offered to find whatever he could on strengthening Occlumency and to walk her to and from the Great Hall back to the Common Room. A first year Hufflepuff known as Sawyer said he'd cover the Herbology and Potions classes while Luna took Charms and Astronomy. Harry asked Colin Creevy to be the escort for Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

(Luna refused to say why Delfina needed an escort and Harry understood enough not to ask - thank the gods.)

So, today, she busied herself with her plans and reworking them based on recent developments.

  1. _Befriend Harry Potter and protect him from Roftang Conspiracy - **NEWLY ADDED DEVELOPMENT: Delfina Scala seems to be quite the fighter - with an honor code. Therefore she will be useful in protecting Harry Potter. She is a friend and will be included in my plans as partner, with knowledge of my ability, once this year is over. It depends upon how she handles the trials of this year.**_
  2. _Stay far away from Ginerva Weasley as to not get her involved. **NEWLY ADDED DEVELOPMENT: Ginny contains a diary that seems to be affecting her aura. Something is leeching off her energy. We must save her before it kills her.**_
  3. _Fly under Dumbledore's radar. **NEWLY ADDED DEVELOPMENT: That idea went down the bloody drain since he used Legitimens on Delfina. MUST LEARN OCCLUMENCY ALONGSIDE DELFINA IN ORDER TO PROTECT SECRET, HARRY, DELFINA, AND PLANS.**_
  4. _Learn how to make Twinkie's Rice Pudding that she puts out every Friday night._



(That last one was specifically for Luna to try and learn a new recipe to cook for her Papa - like her, he loved pudding.)

"You don't have to stop everyone from just _looking_ at me! For Christ's sake, Sawyer, you're worse then Cedric over here!"

"I take offense to that! Your self-proclaimed Big Brother is much more overprotective than I am!"

"As said 'Big Brother', I take offense as well! Us Badgers ought to stick together, especially when something like Legitimency is involved."

Luna Lovegood found herself laughing at the antics of her friend's friends. The three of them walked into the Great Hall arm-in-arm and, lately, Sawyer joined their gang quickly and fit in perfectly.

Harry Potter met them with Colin Creevy in the middle of the way.

Luna floated towards them and gave them her best conspiratorial smile.

"Are we ready for tonight?" Colin squealed excitedly.

"We will be, Colin," Cedric promised.

"Sawyer and I are on costumes!" Delfina exclaimed excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"Says who?" The honey blonde boy asked as if he was not consulted on the matter. His eyes grew wide and popped out of his sockets when Delfina raised a pale arm while painting a Cheshire smile on her face.

(Luna figured he truly was not consulted.)

"Says me!" The American retorted childishly. She stuck her tongue out at him for added effect.

"But why do I have to hel-"

"Luna and I got snacks," Harry offered as a desperate bid to keep the two from starting a tiff over costumes. Luna giggled at the display and nodded her approval to the suggestion.

(She and Delfina found the kitchens quite a while ago so she knew how to get said suggested snacks on the tables for the feast tonight.)

"And I've got the entrance plan with the Weasley Twins," Cedric finished.

The tiny group nodded and parted ways with Delfina sitting by Luna. The blonde witch found her friend to be quite a bit odd magically speaking. It seems as if any spell cast with Fina's wand added music. "How is Lumos Maxima coming along?" Luna asked.

"See for yourself," the American replied. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyes. Concentration screamed across her face so that even the most unobservant person knew to let her focus. _Even her nose_ , Luna silently giggled to herself, _scrunched up of its own accord_. Pointing the expertly widdled stick in the air, she cleared her throat. " _Lumos Maxima_!"

The song was at least different today.

_I remember when rock was young  
Me and Suzie had so much fun  
Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own-_

"Nox," the witch casted and the light went out.

"The song stopped when you put the light out so that was at least improvement!" Luna exclaimed proudly. She felt the emotion bubbling within her threatening to spill over when her friend smiled at the encouragement. "Remember, only a week ago you needed Cedric to cast finite in order for the sound to cease! You're getting there!"

* * *

**FRED WEASLEY AND HIS BROTHER GEORGE KNEW THAT THIS COULD GO DOWN IN _HOGWARTS: A HISTORY_ ONE WAY OR THE OTHER.** Their hope, however, was that the crowds enjoyed this little scheme just enough for it to be a positive. Granted, as he and George and Cedric Diggory (of all _bleeding_ people!) set up the censors for the spell, Fred thought of one singular thing.

 _This prank will be wicked_.

"So, do we have to dress up as well?" George asked the Hufflepuff Golden Boy during a quick break in the spellwork.

"Honestly, it's up to Delfi. She can go either way with costumes but I saw her sewing something earlier that she demanded perfection of."

"Well, why are you so worried about the costumes, Forge?" Fred teased his brother. "Afraid Angie may see?"

"Angelina is a Muggleborn witch, Gred," George replied with a twinkling eye. "She'll know the song and movie and everything! So I'm not afraid, I just hope it does my statuesque figure good!"

* * *

**DELFINA SCALA HELD THE TWINKLING DRESS UP IN THE SOFT LIGHT OF HER COMMON ROOM.** It was almost time for the big reveal. She smoothed out her own poofy skirt the best she could. While the girl couldn't go full-on _Rocky Horror_ , she at least appreciated her step-mom's teaching abilities and the designs they came up with together.

Sawyer passed out the boy's costumes earlier today and that left her with just her and Luna's. "Maybe a tad more alterations around the sleeves-"

**_BRING!_ **

And it was time, oh dear.

* * *

**HARRY JAMES POTTER FOUND HIMSELF DRESSED IN LAYERS OF CLOTHING THAT ACTUALLY FIT WITH A SUIT THAT SEEMED TO PURPOSELY BE RIPPED.** And, if he was being honest with himself, he loved it! "You look _wicked_ ," Ron began with a smile on his face. "Where'd you get this?"

"Delfina made it," Harry explained as he tidied his portion of the room.

"The Hufflepuff that broke my-"

"Yes, Ron, the girl who broke your nose." Harry sighed and shook his head. Sitting on Ron's bed with him, the Boy Who Still Hasn't Died Yet (But Probably Should've) gave his best friend a look. "She and Luna are wonderful people, Ron. One incident shouldn't define your idea of a person... at least in a perfect world it shouldn't," the boy let his eyes show the storm in his system. The thoughts of Privet Drive and the cupboard and all of Dudley's old toys and cooking and cleaning and terrible hair cuts and getting b-

"Harry, mate," Ron's voice broke through the dark. "If she made this for you, and you're happy about it, then I guess she can't be all bad... and for whatever it's for, let it make you smile today. Yeah? You need it."

Harry nodded to his second ever friend before the alarm went off. "I gotta go," he hopped up and made his way out of the room. All the while, he beat back the thoughts of how, on this day eleven years ago, he lost his freedom before he even knew what it was.

* * *

**"PLACES, EVERYONE!"** Delfina called to the group behind her. Luna giggled as her friend acted like some director on the famous Muggle street known as "Broadway". The auburn-haired girl found herself directing the line up and fixing people if they had last minute trouble with the steps. And Luna watched it all with glee.

(She was definitely sharing this memory with Daddy over Christmas. He would enjoy this immensely.)

The platinum blonde even squealed at the lack of Wrackspurts infestations... granted Harry Potter was the exception. He had a minor infestation, but tonight's festivities was to give the students something to smile about this Halloween. Even Harry Potter ought to smile.

Luna Lovegood saw him smile once and deemed that he should do it more often.

(Delfina agreed, but for different reasons. "Too serious," according to the American, "he's too serious and that comes from how he was raised. He's too quiet too. He ought to smile and shout and laugh like a normal kid. Hmm... I wonder...")

"SHOW TIME!" Fina exclaimed with a smile as the Weasley Twins and Cedric blasted open the Great Hall doors.

Luna Lovegood observed as her friend stepped out first.

The boys cast a spell that made the candles go out. The fog from the magical censors placed an eerie feel to the whole scene. Then, the music began to play and Delfina began to sing...

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER FOUND HERSELF GRINNING AT ONE OF THE MOST MEMORABLE SONG OPENINGS OF HER CHILDHOOD.** At first, her breathing spiked when the doors blasted open and the lights went out and the fog rolled in. Suddenly, a stoplight appeared on a dressed up Delfina Scala and the song started...

(And Hermione was all ready itching to do something completely out of character and _dance_ along.)

The bushy haired witch watched in anticipation as Delfina's bluish-green eyes twinkled with mischief. The First Year posed. She opened her mouth and...

" _It's astounding..._ "

Next person to gain a spotlight was another First Year Hufflepuff. Hermione didn't know his name, but she did know enough to spot a new addition to the group Delfina and Luna formed. Harry was occasionally a part of it as well. (Speaking of her best friend, were was he?)

Still the boy sang the next line and posed in a less-than-enthusastic way. His eyes gave a minor glare to his friend and the Great Hall watched with bated breath.

" _Time is fleeting..._ "

Delfina strutted a bit, with the spotlight following her, and she used the shoulder of her fellow Hufflepuff as an arm rest.

" _And madness takes its toll..._ "

But it wasn't her who sang. The voice sounded far away in a dreamy sense and the fog parted for Luna Lovegood to suddenly stand in front of her fellow First Years. Her dress dazzled Hermione. The skirt flounced, made from various layers of blues and silvers. Silver stars, almost akin to frost, crawled up from the skirt and around her torso. With long, bell sleeves that ended at the wrist, she legitimately sparkled.

Hermione even thought that the odd little Ravenclaw looked beautiful.

" _But listen closely-_ "

(The Hufflepuff boy got cut off by Delfina.)

" _Because not for very much longer-_ "

(He glared at Delfina and pushed her away... it looked both staged and not which insights a chuckle from the Great Hall occupants.)

" _I've got to keep control._ "

Luna giggled as she twirled in her silver spotlight. Shimmering and dazzling the world, and Hermione felt somewhat guilty for their only interaction while getting off the train. She should apologize for that...

" _I remember doing the Time Warp. Drinking those moments when-_ "

(Once more, the First Year boy regained center stage with what looked like a pint of butterbeer in hand.)

" _The blackness would hit me! And the void would be calling!_ "

At her favorite part, Hermione jumped to her feet and was astounded to find four more boys joining in on the costumed concert. One of them being Harry Potter, her best friend. But either way, all together, the Muggleborns and singers joined in for the hook.

" _LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!_ _LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!_ "

A Weasley twin with bright orange hair and sky blue eyes (who also leaned more on his right side then his left - so Fred), took the lead on the chorus... but that didn't stop everyone from singing along.

" _IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT-_ "

Surprisingly, one by one people began joining in. Everyone jumped to their left and Hermione's grin definitely scared Ronald by the looks of it.

" _AND A TWIST TO THE RIGHT! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS, AND BEND YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT! BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU IN-SAY-YAY-YAY-NE! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"_

Hermione never grinned so much in her life (even when she accidentally inhaled too much laughing gas at her parents' practice!). The buck-toothed know-it-all definitely needed to make some apologies later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally done! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as it is the calm before the storm. I'm sorry it took so long. My muses for my stories are sporadic. I do enjoy writing this little motley crew though. Next week is back to your regularly scheduled programming of Elton John songs. So long and good night!


	7. Ginny's Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny catch up time! Also Delfina threatens Malfoy's future progeny...

**"ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE,"** Hermione read as the group found themselves smack dab in the middle of what looked to be (in Delfina's opinion) a crime scene. "It's written in blood."

Part of Delfina wanted to make a sarcastic remark about being able to see the blood, but thanks for the unnecessary confirmation... then decided against it because SOMEBODY WROTE IN BLOOD A THREATENING MESSAGE AND HOW WAS THERE NO TEACHERS AROUND TO SEE -

"Don't worry, Delfina Scala," Luna's voice serenely cut through her concerns. "The teachers will be here soon." Her face portrayed no emotion. Rather, everything in this moment turned Luna into an pale drop of starlight given to the earth. Detached bluntness ( ~~that seemed to be practically omniscient now that Delfina thought of it~~ ) and yet an unwavering hope for their fellow humans as fundamentally _good_ people all added up to Luna. Yet, how could a Firstie like her know whether or not-

Footsteps echoed through the hall as Delfina glanced at the others. The footsteps thundered across marble flooring as five students, heading to the kitchens for some hot apple cider, found themselves splashing in water with what seemed to be a dead Mrs. Norris hanging from a torch by her tail. A collective gasp at the crudely painted message. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware._

It sent shivers down the American's spine. Her head swimming with possibilities despite working at fifty percent capacity right now. The word "Heir" stood out as if it were a title. She reasoned that it held more significance with those who grew up in this nineteenth century knock off of a world as it was Draco Malfoy who made the next comment. (Or at least the next one that registered anyway.)

"You're next, Mudbloods," rang out in the quiet-save-for-some-minor-murmuring hall. A quarter of the populous froze at his words and a few people even (slightly) nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh dear, that wasn't very nice, Draco Malfoy," Luna replied in her usual airy manner. For a moment, Delfina wondered if she was an Aquarius. It definitely seemed like the best astrological sign for Luna, then again, Luna was Luna - but, anyway, back to the boy in question. His greased back platinum blond hair stuck to his increasingly-Gryffindor visage.

"You should have more respect when you speak to me, Loon-"

Delfina held up a hand and cut him off. "Blondie, before you say something that you'll regret, please remember that I effectively punched and broke the nose of one of your classmates - and I didn't break a nail. I could probably end your entire family line and not even break a sweat. Do you really want to finish anything else in that dimwitted head of yours?" She twirled her wand among her fingers and her eyes hardened into crystals. Perhaps a pair of seafoam-colored diamonds even... tough as nails but beautiful to look at. She looked at the Slytherins, as a collective, and felt bad. There _had_ to be a few decent Slytherins, but Malfoy was the loudest example of the stereotype and you'd think-

"No one asked for your opinion," Draco sputtered continuously. "You're just a dirty Yankee of a Mudblood-"

"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but you're only annoying me with your whining tones," Delfina smirked and then spun on her heel to face the Professors. She and Luna still wore their costumes; Delfina's being a black with bronze accents to highlight her house colors. It was meant to look strikingly similar to Columbia from _Rocky Horror_ except, much more "school appropriate" (if that was possible). Some of the older Professors tried to hide their disgust at her mid-thigh length skirt and slightly gaudy sparkles that she added for maximum lighting effect. "What's the Chamber of Secrets? And who in gods' names can qualify as the 'Heir' for it? Also, why is there water on the floor?"

_Teachers were meant to know things, so might as well ask,_ she told herself.

* * *

**GINNY WEASLEY WAS HAVING A NOT VERY GOOD, TERRIBLY HORRID, EXTREMELY BAD, CATASTROPHIC WEEK.** ~~_And it was only Monday._~~

It started with a black out on Halloween. She worked so late the night before on an essay that she could barely stay awake the next thing. The redhead remembered sinking into a slumber in the Common Room before dinner and then waking up in the chicken coop with what seemed to be red paint smeared over her fingers. The next few days after that involved washing off said red paint and watching as Hogwarts fractured itself. Apparently, Halloween included a new message of danger that some students decided was apparently caused by a Slytherin, and that the Slytherins decided was somehow tied to Harry Potter.

Also, Ginny started feeling much more drained anytime her diary was around. Drained and _dull_ \- was dull even a _feeling_ someone could have?

The constant exhaustion (and minor nightmares of a damp tunnel filled with bones, a giant snake, blood, and a demon with deep green eyes and Adonis-esque looks) sent her to the hospital wing because, according to Luna, she needed to rest instead of working herself so hard. Also the Wrackspurts invaded her head so badly that she needed to be taken from her apparently stressful environment into the tranquility of these specifically outlined places.

(Much to Ginny's surprise - and pleasure - it included the Quidditch pitch during games and/or practice should she want to prank a pair of twins on the team.)

Said twins came in to check on her and proceeded to then tell her, in _great_ detail, the best thing she missed all year. "It was our best prank yet, Gin!" Fred exclaimed happily as his blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"And you couldn't believe how happy most of the Muggleborns were! _Hermione bleeding Granger even joined in on the festivities_!" George continued.

"Hermione danced?" Ginny's face scrunched up as she tried to think of her brother's best friend dancing along. It seemed almost impossible to Ginny as the bookworm was very rigid when it came to pranks - read: she disliked them immensely since they quote-unquote interfered with people's studies. "What did you do?" She couldn't help the awe that entered her voice as the boys explained their Halloween extravaganza.

"And, knowing you missed it," Fred began with a smirk.

"It is our greatest pleasure," continued George.

"For one day-"

"And one day only-"

"To reunite our little gang-"

"And give you a private concert!" The twins finished together before the lights in the infirmary went out and fogged rolled in.

_Maybe her week wasn't going to be that bad after all._

* * *

**NO, NOPE, AND DEFINITELY NOT -** Ginny's week did not get better. Rather, after she got released from the hospital wing, it got _worse_. It started when she talked herself out of her minor paranoia that her diary was suspicious.

Okay, she didn't talk herself fully out of it, but she got thrusted into a new group dynamic that she was unaware of how to handle it and, therefore, went back to the only person she knew would help her. Wait, did Ginny refer to her diary as a _person_? Sadly, that seemed to be happening to the eleven-year-old more and more. Her brain would fog up and she started referring to her diary as if it held its own feelings.

It wasn't even intentionally.

She did it without realizing.

"Ginny, as you seem to be much more tired as of late, I have asked the House Elves in the Kitchens to whip up a Scala recipe handed down from mother to daughter," Delfina chirped as she placed a steaming hot mug of dark liquid in front of her.

"What is this?" The redhead sipped it warily. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. Vanilla, if her taste buds were working correctly, and cinnamon? The next flavor tasted a bit like a licorice wand, but the Gryffindor couldn't be sure. What was the fourth, overpowering flavor though?

"Italian espresso with cinnamon, star anise, and vanilla," Delfina answered as she stole a piece of Luna's bacon. Ginny watched as Luna returned the gesture with stealing a plum from Delfina's plate. "Hey! Lu, you know I need more natural sugars!" The American whined as the platinum blonde's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Sugars Young Badger needs not, especially when caffeine only you drink."

"LUNA LOVEGOOD, DID YOU JUST YODA SPEAK?"

"My secrets, I tell not," the Ravenclaw grinned and continued eating the plum.

"Ginny, please tell our friend that it's not nice to lie to her friends about being a Star Wars' fan when I'm a Hitchhiker!"

Ginny, at a complete loss of the lunacy going on around her, sighed and stood. "Del," she tried the nickname out for the first time. It felt odd - actually this whole friendship with them was an odd turn of events but she was too tired to deal with it one way or the other. Her bones felt heavy. Her eyelids weighed her down. "I'm gonna go and take a quick nap before class, you two can sort this out."

As she left the Great Hall, Ginny missed the concerned looks her friends - now that she thought about it, were they really friends? - and she missed the determined ones.

* * *

_**"YOU CANNOT FIGHT ME, GINNY,"** the voice growled all around her. The room itself was large and echoed. Dark, green light just barely let her see in front of her. And, there in front of her, was a large statue of Salazar Slytherin._

_"Tom, I won't! I won't hurt anyone!"_

_"You have no choice, Ginerva!"_

_"I AM GINNY BLOODY WEASLEY," the girl yelled with more courage than she actually felt in the coldness of the chamber. "AND I REFUSE TO HURT THESE PEOPLE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" (_ Mom, please don't kill me for cursing. _)_

_"I guess I have no other choice."_

_"No, no, no!"_

_"_ **Awaken,** _" Ginny heard a voice that was both hers and not whisper as her hand rose of its own accord. "_ **Awaken and complete your Master's noble work.** _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Elton. But I am working very hard to weave all the plot lines together as well as possible! Here is the beginning of the terror of the Chamber. Until next time!


	8. When a Plan Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that plan Luna had in the first chapter? Well, here it sets itself into action. And Albus Too-Many-Middle-Names Dumbledore sets his own into action as well.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WAS HAVING AN ACCEPTABLE, GOOD, VERY EXCEPTIONAL MORNING.** He buzzed about his office as Fawkes lethargically lifted his head to croon in greeting. The definitely-over-a-hundred-years-old wizard even hummed something by Beethoven he learned long ago. One of the headmaster portraits, perhaps one who had been around much too long, even looked quite startled by this.

After all, what could cause the Headmaster of Hogwarts to be so happy this dreary very late November morning? Especially when a student, Colin Creevey, was petrified by the monster not even a fortnight previous?

It's a simple answer, really. Today, he placed into effect the dueling club. Which, while effectively making sure the children feared his spy (not like Severus needed his help in that department, but it served his plans in other ways), it would effectively separate the student body further from Harry and thus make him a more malleable soldier for the Light... if his theories were correct. Even the Lovegood child and her American Badger would be too afraid of the piece of darkness within the soul of the child.

Speaking of which, both of those girls were thorns in his side, but no need to worry about them. At least, not yet, because thorns can easily be removed after all.

He'd just have to make sure that someone who knew a specific spell dueled Harry.

 _That_ would be much easier than one would think.

* * *

**"DUELING CLUB IS TODAY!"** Delfina shouted with glee as she pulled Luna to the Gryffindor table. Cedric watched in amusement as the two first years made themselves comfortable in the Lions' den. She turned and stuck her tongue out at her friend and then brought her attention back to Hermione and Harry.

"Someone's excited," Hermione commented in a blasé tone.

Luna smiled at the brunette with a dreamy look on her face. "Yes, Fina believes it will be similar to her Martial Arts training."

Luna and Hermione have been on slightly better terms since Halloween, and that made Delfina confused. After all, the brunette witch never _apologized_ , but she was nicer to Luna. And Luna seemed to have taken in stride to the point of possible forgiveness.

 _But actions speak louder than words sometimes_ , Delfina heard her step-mom's voice in her head.

(More times then the eleven-year-old cared to admit.)

Delfina decided to go with the flow. If Hermione played a long-con then Delfina would be there to help Luna pick up the pieces, in case she needed her to.

"Martial Arts training?" Carrot Top asked with food in his mouth.

"Swallow your food before you speak, Ronald," Hermione scolded as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. The buck-toothed lioness only continued when she was sure Carrot Top wouldn't speak anymore. "And, Delfina, training it quite dangerous if you don't have the proper equipment-"

"Does _everyone_ know that I practice in the halls?" The American witch found herself complaining. Sheesh, it was hard enough to find time as it was between all the homework, Occlumency training with Cedric, and Luna's insistence on practicing all the spells until she did them _without_ music coming from her wand. The only place she could practice was the hallways, and, _apparently_ , people had a problem with that.

(Even Harry sent her a look that told her yes they did.)

"Think of the people that co-"

"Anyway," Delfina cut her off loudly as she took a large helping of bread pudding. "Today is dueling club, and would anyone like to tell me why that damned-"

" _Language_ , Delly Dear," Sawyer wedged himself between Seamus and herself. Delfina rolled her eyes at the honey-blond boy with chocolate eyes.

"As I was saying," Delfina continued with a roll of her eyes, "anyone want to tell me why that _darned_ hack Lockhart will be piloting it?"

"Professor Flitwick is too busy with the choir and tutoring," Luna answered. She blinked slowly at everyone as if trying to tell them something. Delfina, who grew quite used to her friend's tells, only nodded in understanding. "I'm more worried to why it's starting a week before we leave for the holidays."

"I agree, Luna," snorted Sawyer. "They waited too long to try and quote-unquote protect us."

"The Bee is planning something," Luna added ominously.

Delfina felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the sound of the warning.

* * *

**LUNA WATCHED WITH DETATCHED OBSERVATIONS.** The sounds of spells flying throughout the Great Hall disinterested her. The students seemed so giddy that they already began the club lessons without thinking much on it. She ducked as a not-so-rogue tickling curse slung itself her way. Her silver eyes sought out three different people in the crowd.

She knew one of them would be late.

He was visiting his friend after all. He always visited after classes, stopping to bring new flowers or some new pictures. She went with him once, and tears threatened to fall at the sight of someone so young.

At someone as young as her, now that Luna allowed herself time to think about it. It was no true consequence though. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout would save him. Of that much, the Ravenclaw was certain.

Delfina, on the other hand, ended up next to her as silently as they came. "This is quite the turnout," the American noted as she adjusted her tie.

"It is," Luna agreed. For once, her voice was not so far away. Rather, it was present enough to make her best friend jolt. With one look at the Badger, Luna warred with herself. The idea of even hinting at her ability to one who's loyalty, despite unwavering, was unknown would throw her plans into fire before they even could be cooked. However, not telling her best friend, even if was just a tiny bit, was hurting more than she expected. The blonde inhaled deeply and reminded herself that her plan would be set into motion. Everything she did - from minor influences of fostering friendships and that talk with Harry Potter in the beginning of the year - every single piece of it would culminate in how today swayed the populous.

In this Great Hall, history would be made and the course of actions would be set in stone.

"You know how I've spoken of the Rotfang Conspiracy?"

"Yes," Delfina's eyes instantly flicked towards her. Luna needn't have the ability to read minds to know what was flashing in the head of the Honey Badger.

"Today, they will make a move."

"We'll stop it then."

A smile, calculating and sly, graced the blonde's face. "Of course, just not directly."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just watch. The Wrackspurts will be gathering soon and the Heliopaths won't know what to do."

* * *

**"SERPENTSORTIA!"** The spell sparked from Malfoy's wand and Harry stood still. The snake moved in a hypnotic way that the preteen couldn't help but not to watch.

" _Who sssummoned me?_ " The snake hissed.

" _That ssslippery git over there,_ " Harry answered in kind. He heard people gasp, but he couldn't understand why. The snake was talking, in plain English, just like the Boa constrictor from his only trip to the zoo. The snake slithered around the raised, dueling platform. The pale creature found itself drawn to one of the Hufflepuffs. Harry just barely recognized him as Justin Flynn-Fletchy.

" _Thisss one? Can I eat him?_ " The snake seemed to position itself as if ready for the go ahead.

Harry felt the room hold its breath as he continued speaking with the snake.

" _No, not that one! He'sss innosssent,_ " the Gryffindor replied flippantly.

" _Sssaaasss. I likesss that,_ " the light yellow snake moved its head as if it was chuckling.

The two beings, himself and the snake, held each other's eye contact for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, the spell broke as the snake exploded into sparks. Harry looked between the instructors. Lockhart looked deathly pale while Snape seemed to be eyeing him curiously. It was then that the jeers began.

He couldn't understand why, but it was only exasperated by another Hufflepuff - Smith, if he recalled - claiming that Harry tried to kill Justin. Justin, for his part, just stood there as white as a ghost.

"HE'S THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN!" Someone's shout broke through the haze.

The glares sent his way made him shiver. He got down from the platform and shot off like a bullet. He needed to get out, to understand what just went down. But, as he ran, he heard the strikingly American accent say, "LISTEN UP, IF YOU WANNA END UP LIKE THAT JERK, GET IN LINE! BUT YOU ALL KNOW THAT KID - HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Harry didn't need to see what she did to know that Delfina probably did something to strike fear of the gods into their fellow students.

No wonder she was a Hufflepuff... but why was he a Gryffindor?


	9. The Aftermath of Dueling Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: A bunch of first years (and Lockhart) are afraid of Delfina, and Ginny plots ways to get rid of that damned diary, and Cedric shares the fear of God with Percy.
> 
> Sawyer: So a normal day in Hogwarts then?
> 
> Me: Wait! Sawyer, how'd you get in--
> 
> Delfina: *kicks open door* SURPRISE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: Fina would like me to say that Gabby only owns her, Sawyer, and parts of the plot. Everything familiar belongs to the goddess whom people no longer worship. Enjoy some pudding and make sure the Wrackspurts don't nest in your head.

**DELFINA SCALA SIPPED HER HOT CHOCOLATE AS THE GREAT HALL SKIRTED AROUND HER.** People tended to forget something about Hufflepuffs. They're honey badgers - fighters until the end, and loyal as well. "Delly Dear," a familiar voice drawled as he sat down beside her. "Please tell me why Lockhart seems to quake in his boots whenever he sees you?"

The Italian-American erupted into almost-sinister sounding cackles that constricted around her midsection. "May I direct you to look at his robes?" She sent her closest male friend a mischievous grin.

Together, the two eleven-year-old menaces observed the professor. His normally perfect locks now colored a mate black. His pristinely pressed robes - normally lilac in color to match his eyes - was a barf green. And his nose? Well, it was larger than his face combined and filled with warts.

"How'd that happen, 'Fina?" Ginny asked as she sat down at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast.

Delfina turned around and smiled brightly at the girl in Gryffindor colors. She was eating breakfast outside of the hospital wing for once, and her dark circles looked a bit paler than usual. _Progress_ , the auburn-haired witch thought with relief coursing through her veins.

"That was Fred, George, and I," she replied with all the nonchalance of one reporting the weather - which, by the way, was partly sunny, brisk, and very cold. "But, that's not why he's afraid of me," she continued.

"Then why?" Cedric asked as he sat across from the Firsties. Delfina blinked at the three. Did they really not know what she did to Terry Boot yesterday for talking trash? Honestly, if last week's lesson on _not_ making fun of her friends didn't stick, then yesterday's should.

( ~~Sadly, no one seemed to even know of her work.~~ )

"She humiliated Terry Boot," Luna easily slid into the conversation. Delfina watched as the entire Great Hall held its breath after Harry entered behind Delfina's Ravenclaw friend. The observations didn't end there, of course. Gaping like a codfish, Delfina witnessed all three members of the Golden Trio sit beside Cedric.

Hermione and Carrot Top flanked Green Eyes' sides. They were shields to the outside world. Delfina only internally laughed. After all, between her and Luna - who could be surprisingly vicious when it came to making her opponents float in mid-air, people knew that they'd end up like Terry.

Or have their noses broken like Ronald.

Or have their status and manliness called into question (*cough* _threatened_ *cough*) like Malfoy.

"How'd she manage that?" Hermione asked. Her brown eyes widened in both awe and fear.

"A well-timed hair color charm with the added bonus of my sideways magic," Delfina shrugged. She played it off as if it was no big deal, but everyone saw her mischievous twinkle. "His fault that he was in the way," she added sweetly.

Harry and Luna broke out laughing at the utter terrified aura that laced their friend group. Delfina joined in as if it was a joke only the three of them shared.

People forgot how resourceful and troublesome Honey Badgers were.

* * *

**GINNY SHOOK HER HEAD AT HER FRIEND'S... _HUMILIATION_... OF TERRY BOOT.** The pink hair was disgustingly bright. It hurt her eyes to she even glance his way. But Ginny didn't think that pink hair should've been enough to make people visibly fear Delfina or gain respect from the Twins.

It wasn't until she sat in the library, glaring down at the odd diary, that she realized the true extent of Delfina's spellwork. "You going to be alright there, Terry?" Some boy asked as Ginny passed by a section on Herbology topics.

( _Note to self: tell Neville and Hannah the moment you see them._ )

Terry Boot looked positively mortified when he opened his mouth to respond. Ginny felt the book in her hand gain an extra five pounds as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Terry Boot _sung_ when he opened his mouth!

" _I'll be strong, I'll try to carry on_  
_Although you know it won't be easy when you're gone_  
_I'll always think of you, the tender love we knew_  
_But somehow I'll get through so don't you worry 'bout me, ooh, baby_."

Ginny never heard that song before though. She thought back for a bit and analyzed what she knew of Delfina Scala. The American must have some connections to the song because of its appearance when she let her magic go sideways. Delfina's a Muggleborn, so it's definitely not from the Weird Sisters. Probably a muggle song from America then.

Terry's friends broke out laughing. Clutching their sides and sinking to their knees watched the redheaded lioness as she made her way out of the library. Ginny made her escape, but just barely, because Madame Pince stormed over to the boys and issued them detentions for "disturbing the peace".

Ginny cackled all the way to Potions.

* * *

**POTIONS ITSELF FELT LIKE MOLASSES.** Ginny dealt with the fact that she needed to pair up with a Slytherin since Colin was petrified - in no small part thanks to her. The redhead closed herself off and spoke to Camila, the Slytherin, only when necessary. Camila herself wasn't so bad. She was the only one quiet open and embracing of the Muggle-side of her family, being a Snake and all. They were making the Wiggenweld potion, and she followed the textbook instructions exactly.

After all, one wrong ingredient and the entire cauldron could ( ~~ _most likely would_~~ ) go boom.

Still, the diary hovered at the edges of her mind. It taunted her. The magic quickly turned vile the longer she wrote in it. It oozed against her aura and she had no clue how to get -

"Mr Ryan, if you cannot get your burner to light, use your wand! You are a wizard, are you not? Use _Incendio_ for God's sake! Five points from Gryffindor for lack of common sense!"

"Professor Snape, you're a genius!"

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, but pray tell why have you suddenly had an outburst in my class? Five points from Gryffindor for disruption of the peace."

Everyone looked at Ginny and her milky white skin turned as red as her head. She sunk further down into her chair then was probably necessary, but a fire of hope ignited in her chest. She was a witch after all. She had a bloody wand ( _Sorry, Mum._ )! Paper was flammable, so all she needed was to set in on fire! Maybe Delfina and Sawyer and Luna would love to join in.

 _Yeah_ , Ginny grinned beneath her long fire opal hair. _That would be just perfect._

* * *

**CEDRIC DIGGORY FOUND HIMSELF CAUGHT BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE,** so he went to the only person he thought of that could help. "Percy?" He called inside the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes, Diggory?" Percy called from the corner where he was polishing his Prefect badge.

"Do you happen to know anyway to discourage a Firstie from trying to adopt a stray Kneazle she found in the courtyard today? Or how to stop her from doing the Night-Before-Vacation Food Fight with the Twins?"

"Wait, what?"

The redhead rushed out of the common room and forgot his glasses. Cedric, for his part, managed to with hold his laughter at the utter ghostly parlor the Gryffindor's skin took at the very thought.

This would be an interesting feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi everyone! I have an announcement to make! On Spotify - NOW - is the official Crocodile Rock Playlist! Also I'm a Hufflepuff according to one of my closest friends, so yeah. My biggest question for you all is should Delfina get a pet Kneazle? I think it would be great if she thinks its an oddly colored cat and brings it to Hogwarts only for Professor Sprout to give her a look of "Delfina, why is a magical creature here and not in the Forbidden Forest?". So what do you all think? Or do you have a better pet for Delfina?


	10. The One About Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sawyer-centric chapter as he observes talks between friends, the uniting of enemies, and the threat that is Delfina and Luna on sugar highs.

**SAWYER MCMILLAN NEVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD THE FEAR OF HIS DELLY DEAR.** Sure, she was a bit... _much_ _..._ at times, but she was an eleven-year-old girl. From his point of view, the entirety of the female population classified as a bit much. What it really boiled down to was the fact that Delfina Josephine Scala and Luna Pandora Lovegood were quite determined to raze this castle to the ground if it meant to achieve their goals. And the people were finally becoming aware of this tiny tidbit that Sawyer knew from the get-go.

Case in point being -

"Misses Luna and Delly brought friends! Misses Luna and Delly brought friends!" A tiny House Elf with large lavender eyes exclaimed as the two girls wore identical grins. Grins that spelled out trouble for very specific people and utter exasperation for whomever got included in their machinations. A few House Elves perked up immediately before toppling over the two girls.

Sawyer turned to the person behind him - Harry Potter seemed to be rather awkward while he just lurked there in the corner. "They must really like Del and Lu, eh?" Sawyer asked in a stage whisper.

"Apparently so," the Boy-Who-Lived answered quietly. Sawyer observed as the other boy's green eyes watched the scene intently. The honey-blond wizard wondered if there was something he was missing or didn't understand as the magical aura in the kitchens flared and took a turn for the worst. It weighed upon his chest with the sudden sullenness of it all. For a moment, Sawyer McMillan caught the flicker of something oddly present in Luna's eyes before it disappeared.

"Not to worry Harry," Luna began in her usual dreamy tone as the House Elves led the girls to a counter to sit. "What I'm planning will cheer you up so much that the Wrackspurts won't bother you for the entire holiday!" She promised with a striking chirp to her voice. Sawyer (to his credit) repressed a laugh at the sudden wary look in Harry's eyes.

Delfina smirked at the reaction. "At least we know his instincts are good," she commented breezily before cracking open her newest library book. It worried him slightly, if the title was anything to go by, but he decided to wave off the feeling of minor foreboding until it was absolutely necessary that he confronted her head on.

(So, whether or not he would end up either involved or affected by the ideas either girl gained from this particular piece of reading.)

The House Elves busied themselves with preparing a late-lunch spread while preening at the compliments paid to them by the two kitchen regulars. It was after the one House Elf that greeted them originally, appropriately named Exy (for excitable), that Luna turned the conversation over to her "plan".

Her silver eyes, usually in a far off daze, sparked with something Sawyer never saw in the young Ravenclaw. She broke the silence by stating, "I hope you're ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Harry asked cautiously.

"The last feast before we leave for the holidays, silly," Luna replied easily. A message to Harry sent from one look to another, witnessed Sawyer and Delfina. When the honey-haired wizard made to cut in, Delfina held up a hand to have him wait.

It took a few long moments.

Moments that Sawyer longed to know why they were needed. But, as he sat there, observing this conversation, Harry seemed to have caught on.

"That's quite kind of you, Lu, but I really-"

"Nonsense," Delfina answered this time.

"Of course you can," Luna finished politely - or cajolingly was more like it. "The Rookery is too big for Papa and I. You will be staying with us, it's all been worked out between McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Papa."

Harry's eyes widened with delight at the prospect, Sawyer noted.

"Delfina will be joining us closer to New Year's."

"Yep!" The auburn-haired witch in question exclaimed with the popping of a 'p'.

"Thank you-"

"What are you planning for _tonight_ though?" Sawyer stressed the wording specifically for an answer. He knew the two girls wouldn't say anything directly about their plans if he asked any other way. Look at how the Time Warp flash mob turned out.

"Nothing crazy. Snowball fights and Christmas songs," Luna replied easily enough.

Okay, good. So no one humiliating themselves by-

"In the Great Hall," Delfina added with a smirk.

Oh bugger.

* * *

**SAWYER MCMILLAN SAW A GREAT MANY THINGS AT HOGWARTS,** but none matched the sight of a young redheaded girl - Ginny if he recalled correctly - marching up to a platinum blond boy - Malfoy - and grabbing him by the ear. Deciding it was best to follow, the first year Hufflepuff watched as the Slytherin and the Gryffindor stared each other down for five seconds.

"Teach me _Incendio_ ," Ginny requested with a voice that helpfully supplied an ' _or else_ '. For his credit, instead of shaking in his boots, the Slytherin down right cackled at the eleven-year-old girl.

"Why should I do that for you, Weasel?" Malfoy sneered.

Ginny, seemingly out of no where, blinked in and out of existence only to come back with Malfoy in a bloody joint lock! The redheaded lioness cupped his elbow and placed pressure on the wrist. The boy himself was bent at a ninety degree angle. "I'LL TELL MY FATHER ABO-"

"You do that, I tell Delfina," Ginny cut him off smoothly. If it was possible, Malfoy grew paler. "She did say she was quite capable of ensuring the end of your bloodline with you, and, if she taught me this," Ginny speared his arm slightly downward. Malfoy let out a strangled cry for help - but the growing crowd just watched the events passively. "Then I'm sure she can follow through on her threat."

Letting him go, Ginny raised her hand for a shake. "Now, teach me _Incendio_ , and I guarantee that you have mini menaces running about. Do we have a deal?"

Begrudgingly, the Slytherin Prince shook the Lioness's hand. "Deal."

A gasp permeated the small crowd and Sawyer couldn't help but chuckle. If that was what the girls were up to in that magic room on the seventh floor, he was glad he stayed out of it.

He turned on his heel and walked away from the scene.

After all, Honey Badgers don't give a darn.

(And he enjoyed watching Delfina and Luna indirectly and directly raze Hogwarts to the ground via their chaos from a safe distance away, thank you very much.)

* * *

**HE CURSED EVERY GOD IN EXISTENCE.** Because, apparently, the law of the universe was that any time Delly Dear had sure fire involvement in a plan that could possibly lose Hufflepuff house points - then Sawyer needed to be involved as well.

(Did he mention that Hufflepuff wasn't winning the house cup for the next seven years?)

It started out quite okay. There was roasted ham and goose and a bunch of mashed potatoes and salads. People laughed and sang. Christmas cheer floated to the rafters while people spoke of holiday plans. _It was all going so well_.

Then dessert happened.

Delfina and Luna ate enough bowls of pudding and drank enough cups of hot chocolate for an entire army. Granted, a small and chaotic army, but an army nonetheless - then the two decided that instead of a snowball fight, they'd have a food fight.

The one to set it off was Luna, who flung a piece of fruit cake in Cho Chang's direction. One surprised shriek ( ~~and a bit of snickers from the other students~~ ) later, a piece of pumpkin pie sailed through the air and just missed the Eagle Firstie. Instead, it hit Hermione Granger straight in the face. Sawyer watched in minor horror as fury unlike any other flashed across the brunette's face.

Time to duck...

But, he was a hair's breadth too late and got hit with fudge brownies and pumpkin pasties. _Hermione had a bloody arm on her_ , he thought bitterly.

As he decided to hide under the table, Delfina decided to jump on the table and levitate three globs of pudding. As she flung them about, and sadly Sawyer did _not_ see who they hit, she sung along to "Carol of the Bells".

Neville ended up hiding next to him. "Chocolate frog?" The raven-haired boy offered awkwardly. Sawyer accepted the Gryffindor's offer and also stole some popcorn from the bowl up on the table.

"Popcorn?" Sawyer asked in kind.

It would be a long, if not mildly entertaining, show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I am writing a novel on Wattpad called The Hunt for Baba O'Riley. If you are wondering why I am telling you this, here is why: despite it being an original story, Delfina and Sawyer are our main heroes. It takes place during the summer before the Halfblood Prince, or their fifth year.
> 
> Also, PART ONE of the story is over. We have met our main players and set up the stakes... somewhat. The next chapter will start part two and deal with the actual chamber. I hop you all enjoyed!
> 
> My question for you all is this: Who is your favorite character thus far? And who or what would you like to see more of?


	11. Albus Dumbledore's Terrible Winter Break (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore is back at it again. Only this time, he leaves his own turf and learns an interesting lesson about messing with Muggles.

**ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE WAS NOT HAVING A RATHER GOOD MORNING.** Quite the opposite in fact, and, sadly, Severus was the one who needed to be here for it. "Albus, why do you care that the boy spends time with Lovegood?" The greasy haired professor asked. The much older wizard hopped about the office and checked the thingy-ma-bobs scattered about his cluttered office.

"Because, Severus, this goes against everything I've tried to do to protect him-"

"Please, Albus," Minerva's voice cut the old fool's explanation to the quick. _Thank God for Minerva McGonagall,_ Severus found himself thinking with relief. Her exasperation made itself known as her feline tendencies poked to the surface. She arched her back just a bit and you could see the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she bristled.

Severus found himself remembering exactly why he refused to get in the witch's way of anything.

"I told you from the beginning that leaving him at the Dursley's - without even going through the proper Muggle or Wizarding channels to claim guardianship at that! - was a bad idea. You brushed my council aside then, despite knowing my instincts are almost never wrong. Heed my advise now," Minerva warned in a deep voice. It came across as a growl to the potion's professor, but he was unaware if that was another cat-like side effect to being an Animagus or if that was just her being a Scot.

"Minerva, the Lovegoods-"

"Pandora was the brightest witch of her age, Albus," Severus found himself adding quickly. While, personally, he thought this impromptu Not-Really-But-Definitely-Is Order meeting was ridiculous, he would not have anything ill said of one of his closest friends in the field of potions... even if she was mad enough to marry into the Lovegood family. "Her daughter, for all her eccentricities, shares her mother's natural aptitude for magic and creative thinking. Honestly speaking, I would rather he spend more time in her presence than in that of the youngest Weasley Boy."

Severus made a mental note after that.

_Note to self: save this memory of Albus Dumbledore gaping like a codfish to show to other professors later, including Fillius and Pamona._

"Minerva-"

"I agree with Severus on this one, Albus. He needs more friends and isn't this what you preach every year? Inter-house relations and all that?"

"B-but, Minerva, what of the American that follows Luna around like a puppy?"

"Delfina Scala?" Severus asked quirking an eyebrow.

(He'd never admit it, but when the tiny spitfire of a Hufflepuff told off one of the lions for messing with one of his snakes, he warmed up to her slowly. She was... _wild_... but not without a code. A code that was all her own and she dealt swift punishment to those who crossed her, even if that did include his godson indirectly.)

"Yes! Miss Scala is a horrid influence, I am even surprised she was sorted into the house of tact," the headmaster explained. His voice took on a tone of sagely wisdom as he kept talking. "I fear that she may be a bad influence on Mr. Potter and keep him away from his destiny..."

Unbeknownst to the two older magicals, but not to Severus who kept his skills sharp these past eleven years, someone listened in by the door. A light gait scampered off and the Slytherin found himself smirking. This break would be quite interesting.

* * *

**IT WAS DAY THREE OF WINTER BREAK WHEN HE DECIDED TO MAKE A TRIP TO LITTLE WHINNING.** The leader of the Light Faction in Wizarding Britain knocked on the door of number four Privet Drive. His robes made him stand out, yes, but it was dark and the plum color would hardly be noticed.

( _Such a sad thought_.)

A woman with too short of a torso for her too long of a neck opened the door and scowled. "We don't want your kind here," she sneered.

"Watch your tone, Miss Evans," Albus replied as he gave her an amused smile with a twinkle shining in his eye. "You forget just who I am."

He found a thrill of joy shoot through him as the young woman gulped at the realization dawning. "Vernon!" Petunia shrieked as she found herself walking back into her house. As he took his leave to enter, something he did not account for occurred.

Albus heard a _click_ behind him and a man with an American accent spoke. "Listen," the unknown intruder began in a calm voice. "I don't know just what you think is so important that you enter the home of this lady without consent, but my daughter just came home from boarding school. I want her to have a nice Christmas vacation, and that doesn't include hearing the next door neighbor shriek like a banshee."

Albus Dumbledore scoffed as he turned around. "This doesn't involve you, boy," he said with a bit of patience. Perhaps the shot gun would lower and the man would turn away, Albus hoped silently. He really did abhor breaking into the minds of the feeble. "Perhaps your daughter would wish you home spending time with her instead of out here, pointing one of those terrible things at an old man?" The white-haired wizard suggested.

"Well, Headmaster, that may be true," the man replied with a cocky grin. Albus froze. How did a Muggle know of his renown? Especially an American Muggle at-

 _Oh no_.

"But my daughter never liked it when people entered places when they are so unwanted," there was a dangerous glint in the dark eyes of the American man. He gun held steady and Albus wondered just what he was hinting at. "So go back to your castle, Dumbldick," the man shot the gun. It hit the banister.

"You missed," Albus snorted. All fear of the man drained in that instant.

"Did I?" His eyes twinkled with mischief and the old wizard froze once more.

"This is completely uncivilized-"

"What's uncivilized is breaking and entering."

"I don't need to be lectured by a cowboy, Mr. Scala," Albus snorted. "I am at least three times-"

_BANG!_

"Well, Yippie Ki Yay Mother fucker," deadpanned the younger man. "Third shot will be to your foot. Get off my street."

Albus disappeared with a _crack_.

* * *

**IF HE STAYED** , he would've spotted a dark-auburn haired teenager holding a metal pot and a wooden spoon hiding in the bushes. Delfina gave her father a thumbs up as she grinned like a madwoman. Wait until Luna, Ginny, and the boys heard about this one!

* * *

**BACK AT HOGWARTS** , Poppy Pomfrey sat in the Headmaster's office consoling a very rattled headmaster as he went on about cowboys, guns, and Muggles. She was meant to be the matron to children, not to a man who was about twice her age. She'd need a stiff drink after tonight.

Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.


	12. Albus Dumbledore's Terrible Winter Break (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening with a brief scene at the Lovegood residence, we finally find out what happened to Albus during the rest of the break.

**LUNA LOVEGOOD TOOK THE LETTER FROM THE SNOWY OWL.** "Here, Hedwig," she cooed lightly. "Harry Potter said you loved bacon. Thank you for the letter." She left the cracked, bright yellow plate on the windowsill for the bird to eat in her own time.

"Did Del get back to us?" Harry called as he made a Muggle delicacy known as "chocolate chip pancakes".

Luna nodded quite quickly that it made her see both Light Warblers and Tiger Stars. "Oh yes! Let's see what she says. Want me to read it allowed?" Luna asked. She felt her smile stretch across her face — almost splitting it in two. While Ginny and her were always friends, they never saw the need to write because they were neither close enough in friendship nor far enough away for an owl to be necessary. So, as it stood, Delfina Scala, her best friend, was sending her letters and it made her quite happy.

"Sure! Go ahead," Harry called as he flipped a spotted disk in the frying pan.

Luna cleared her throat and read:

> _Hi guys!_
> 
> _I know you know this already, but I miss you both and can't wait for the twenty-eighth so we can almost all be together. (Sawyer's response is still pending by the way. The jerk.) Wait, we are all getting together, right? The twins, Ron, and Ginny would come over, right? And did Hermione say anything? I know the other two thirds of Harry's group are getting along with us, but still. Plus, it's nice that Cedric said he'd try to ring in the new year with us — his dad's job's stuffy party notwithstanding. Who in god's name am I kidding? This is Luna we're talking about. She's got everything well in hand._
> 
> _Anyway, wait until you guys here this!_
> 
> _So, my dad and I played the best prank on Dumbydore. It involved two sticks tied together like a shot gun, a lighter, and pans... also our "esteemed" headmaster's lack of knowledge about No-Maj technology. Basically, Dumby was being a jerk to these neighbors of ours across our street. I guess something happened to their kid that he didn't like because he was at the door to their house trying to force his way inside. The shrieking of the wife — she had a really long neck, almost as if she were the personification of a pencil — eventually annoyed me as I was trying to have dinner-and-a-movie night with my family. So my dad and I came up with an idea._

"Wait, she said the woman had a pencil neck?" Harry's voice cracked at the question. Luna nodded. Was Harry hard of hearing? She never truly thought so. After all, he may be smaller than most boys his age and he may have glasses being held together by tape but — oh Morrigan, please no. His skin paled at Luna's confirmation. Suddenly, something Delfina said off-handedly began to make sense.

_"I don't know, Lu. It's off putting to me that he tends to just keep quiet and watch from the shadows. He will act when deemed necessary but he is the first to apologize... it's not sitting well with me."_

"Would you like me to keep reading, Harry Potter?" Luna asked as she placed the letter down slowly.

"Sure."

* * *

**"I WAS _PRANKED_?" **Albus roared as Molly Weasley stood in his office three days before the New Year.

"Of course, Sir," she replied slightly miffed. "Do you honestly believe that any loving parent would do an act of violence in front of their child?" Her voice grated upon his ears. She huffed and paced about his office, and Albus briefly wondered if she truly was that important to his plans.

Sadly, Harry needed a motherly figure who believed in the Light and he also needed followers.

So, shortly, yes. Yes, he did need Molly Prewet for his plans.

Anyhow, he cleared his throat and continued on. "What is your impression of the young Ms. Scala?" He asked the red-headed matriarch. The aging wizard observed as she paused and placed hands upon her hips. When she stayed silent for more than five minutes, he decided to poke around.

The old man prodded the edges of her mind lightly, only to lose his concentration when her voice grated upon his ears once more. "She was quiet an oddity to be honest. I cannot tell if it's because she is Muggleborn but with the confidence of a Pureblood Lady, or if it's because she's American."

"Really?" He commented neutrally enough.

"You must have seen it, Professor Dumbledore," Molly continued to prattle. "She has quite the wand too. Blackthorn is for a warrior - correct?"

"Indeed," he huffed in reply.

"I can see it, despite being a Hufflepuff." Her lips made a minor sneer at the house. While many people disliked Slytherin, everyone respected the the house. But no-one, not one except probably Ollivander - being one himself, truly respected Hufflepuff outside of Hufflepuff. It just wasn't done. Just like a Lovegood and the Savior of Their World being friends should never have been done, but sadly had happened due to a meddlesome Hufflepuff.

"Can see what?" Albus asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Why she got a Blackthorn for a wand! Her being a bloody warrior! I swear to god, it's like you don't listen to me!"

 _I actually don't_ , the Headmaster found himself thinking before pulling out a bottle of his finest wine. It will be a long night.

* * *

**SADLY FOR DUMBLEDORE,** his meeting with the Mrs. Weasley and the prank and the fact that Harry Potter was not within reach for him this Christmas holiday, were not the end of his troubles this vacation. One more shock occurred just before the New Year.

Quite literally, it was eleven-fifty-nine that night when he received a letter. The owl who delivered it was so common that he couldn't even find anything minor of note.

It was short, and written in almost cartoonishly bland handwriting. It read:

> _Albus Dumbledore,_
> 
> _I have seen your fall. I have seen you fall and I have planned accordingly. You shall answer for your wrongs, and I shall make them right._
> 
> _You have your own enemy to beware._
> 
> _Beware, annoying Bee..._
> 
> _Beware._


	13. Time to Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood, our favorite seer, finds herself growing worried for Delfina's status as a Muggleborn -- so she makes an inquiry into the universe that leaves her bewildered. Also, Ginny and Draco are (NOT) friends, and Delfina makes a minor mess of a hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based around the song "Rise and Fall" by Black Water County. I suggest it, especially if you like folk rock.

**LUNA'S BACK AT HOGWARTS AND SHE FOUND THAT ONE THING CHANGED.** There weren't any attacks from the heir for a good three weeks. But, unlike most of the students, it only heightened Luna's ~~_minor_~~ paranoia. "Lu, calm down," Sawyer said as he sat next to her for Potions. "Everything is comin' up Aces according to Delfina."

"Who is currently in the hospital wing because someone thought it was a good idea to try the hair color changing spell--and then _mispronounced_ it!"

"I said I was sorry—"

"If you two are both done squabbling like a loony old married couple," one of the Ravenclaw first years hissed at them, "Professor Snape is coming in soon!"

Luna rolled her eyes but she felt worried deep down. Granted her task, first and foremost, was to aid the Master of Death however he saw fit to use her. That was the gift and the burden of all Lovegood Seers after all...

But nothing said she couldn't use her ability to check on the current status of her very loud, very chao—

" _MISS SCALA GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG—MISTER POTTER PLEASE! YOU STILL NEED TO REST AFTER THE REGROWING PROCESS! YOUR BONES—_ "

" _FREEDOM!_ "

"Speak the devil's name and his chaotic daughter shall appear," Sawyer said wryly as the two friends jumped from their seats to see exactly why Madam Pomfrey was screaming.

Outside the dungeon door, they found a half-dark-auburn-half-Hufflepuff-yellow eleven-year-old girl running amok through the halls. Well, she seemed to be more-so limping through the halls after Sawyer and Ronald's little spell mishap.

(Protip: never mispronounce a spell nor let your friend with the broken wand try to fix it.)

Followed closely though, Luna smiled at the messy mop of dark hair limping along with Delfina. Harry Potter's injuries were more due to a quidditch and Professor Lockhart mishap, but, still, it landed him right in the hospital wing with a bored Delfina. Luna giggled at the sight of the two friends currently using bamboo sticks as swords in the hall. Wait, where did they even ge—never mind. Luna already had an idea.

"Why are they practicing kendo in the corridors?" Sawyer let out his twenty-seventh "I am one hundred and ten percent **_DONE_** " sigh of the week.

(Luna felt marginally sorry for him. Only marginally though, because, after all, it's 'Fina. If he wasn't used to her antics by now, when would he ever be?)

" _Engarde!_ " Exclaimed Harry. He lunged and attacked with an arm behind his back and the kendo stick pointed like a rapier. Luna cheered when not only did he manage to land a hit, but _dodged_ Delfina's incoming blow.

"You are doing well, Padawan," Delfina announced only for her eyes to shine in a dangerous light. "If, that is, this were tag with swords." Without a second warning, the auburn-haired witch attacked. Both her hands on the hilt of her kendo practice sword, she dodged Harry Potter's rapidly approaching blow with equal speed. She rolled, and he tumbled after her. She hid behind pillars and ducked out between his legs. Suddenly, everything stopped, and Delfina wore a triumphant smile. "Harry Potter, omae wa mou shindeiru," with that, she sheathed her wooden sword.

The two friends shook hands and bowed to a standing ovation that may or may not have been started (begrudgingly) by Sawyer. Luna smiled at the sight and even the Wrackspurts seemed to have cleared from both their minds. Luna ran up to the two and gave them hugs. Harry froze almost immediately at the contact and Luna lessened her hold a bit. When he relaxed, her silver eyes searched his vibrant green ones. "Harry Potter, you were amazing," she told him quite firmly. Luna watched with pride as his face melted from minor fear of what would be said to a genuine smile at her statement.

"Well, I better sit down before Snape gets here," Delfina told no one in particular before stealing Sawyer's seat next to Luna.

* * *

**SADLY FOR THE LATEST LOVEGOOD SEER,** she jinxed the entire school with that little internal monologue earlier. "I heard a voice again," Harry told her at breakfast.

The platinum blonde paused only for a moment. As much as she'd love to learn how to speak to snakes, her Gobble-dy Gook lacked quite a bit due to lack of Goblin interaction. Even she, Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw, knew when it was best to exercise moderation in research and pursuits of knowledge. Still, it worried her more than she'd admit that the voice started again. "What did it say, Harry?" She kept her tone in that usual far off manner that people attributed to her. She watched in earnest, looking for Ginny. The mop of red hair was easier to spot than one would think as she played with the quartz in her multicolored crocheted crossbody. The rainbow of bright pastel colors gave her comfort as the words she definitely opposed to hearing left the mouth of her new friend.

"K-kill them all," he choked out.

"Oh dear," Luna lamented. "This is not going to plan at—"

> _"You can fight all you want, you'll never defeat me, Potter!" A demon armored in alabaster skin exclaims. The look in his eyes radiates triumphant over something. A boy, too young to face him, covered in mud and dirt and a ripped uniform, glares defiantly at the demon._
> 
> _"Let her go, Tom," he demands as the fiery red hair of a young girl dulls with every passing second._
> 
> _"No. For you see—"_
> 
> _"I hate it when people say 'for you see'," another girl, with dark-auburn tresses and hazel eyes that glint dangerously despite the lack of light, chimes in with a bored look to her features. "It means that a long winded speech is coming, and, I hate to break it to you, Adonis, but you're not some master-mind anime villain. Instead, you're just a kid who's only notable for dying that one time. Kinda like the actual Adonis."_
> 
> _"Who even are you?" The ethereal being asks as he blinks owlishly at the young girl who speaks to him so callously. She bows with all the showmanship of a Gryffindor, but her barbs are calculated with the tact — or lack thereof, some would say — of a Hufflepuff. When she rises, she's feral._
> 
> _"Delfina Scala, American No-Maj Born witch, bringer of chaos, anime and myth lover extraordinaire, best insane friend, and wrecker of your shit. So," Delfina grins widely as she points to Ginny on the cold damp floor. "You have three seconds to let go of my friend there, or me and my other friend are gonna send you back from whence you came. Got it, Pretty Boy?"_
> 
> _The being grins ferally back. "_ _Let's see how you two can defeat me..."  
>  _

"Luna? Luna are you alright?" Someone shook her from her vision. Big circular glasses and bright green eyes shone with worry. Next to him, to his left, was fiery tresses of long, bright red hair. Her blue eyes glistened as she grabbed Luna's pale hand and squeezed it. To Harry's right was Delfina. Her face passive at first glance but her eyes continuously checked Luna up and down to see if there was anything physically wrong.

"Harry, give her some room! You are constricting the amount of air which is never good in a panic attack!" Hermione exclaimed as she forcibly dug her way to the front. "Luna, are you alright?" Her voice turned kind — a type of kind that was underused due to lack of peer relationships... but the concern was there. So, she gave everyone her dreamy smile and nodded politely.

"Yes, sorry, the Light Warblers and Tinkering Claws were telling me something. They do that occasionally. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Luna—you know what? Okay, whatever. And what did these... _things_... tell you exactly?"

"I cannot say due to a promise made eons ago. Only few shall know, when the time is right."

"Are you—"

"We understand, Luna," Ginny cut in before Hermione's wrath of being kept in the dark ran away with her. The Wrackspurts and Nargles loved to fight over the brunette's head, it seemed. Well, no matter, they'd get bored — they always did. Luna then busied herself with standing up. She caught the flittering of a Light Warbler's wing and grinned at it before resuming her pudding.

* * *

**GINNY WEASLEY MET WITH DRACO MALFOY AT TWELVE ON THE DOT EVERY SATURDAY IN AN EMPTY CLASSROOM.** It always changed so no-one could find them, much to Ginny's dismay, but she acquiesced to his demand. There was no need to act like a petulant child over it, like he would if she said no. Today, the classroom was by Ravenclaw Tower, a place that she, Delfina, and Luna went to on occasion — only for she and Delfina to scare some girls who started picking on Luna and then leave.

(Gin began to wonder if Sawyer was right — if Delfina could be the daughter of the Devil himself with how easily some more... _Slytherin_... aspects came to her.)

"Are you ready, Weaselette?" At this point, it became a begrudging nickname. The jerk refused to call her by "Ginny" as it would signify that they actually liked each other — which they don't — they only continued this study session thing after Incendio failed because she needed a potions tutor and he even beat _Hermione_ in the subject. That was a whirlwind two weeks previous.

> _"It didn't work, Malfoy," Ginny stated in an angry yet monotonous voice as she glared daggers at the leather bound book in front of her. Smoke waived into the air lightly. It danced beautifully in swirls expelling the scent of burnt leather into their noises. Both Ginny and Dra—Malfoy cringed back. "The protective enchantments are too strong."_
> 
> _"So then what do we do? End this? Maybe you really are pathetic if you can—"_
> 
> _"Don't finish that sentence Malfoy. You have no idea what this thing is. What it's been doing to me. If I can't burn it, maybe I can drown it..."_
> 
> _"Or, how about, instead of that, we duel again? It was actually interesting dueling you."_
> 
> _"What are you trying to do?" Ginny asked him. She was getting tired of the mood swings. Either he was her quasi-sort-of friend, or he wasn't and she could curse him. She placed her hands on her hips and levelled him with a stare._
> 
> _"I need to get better for dueling club tomorrow. Crabbe and Goyle are nitwits, Theo refuses to duel me on grounds of our fathers making life a living hell for one another if one loses as vengeance, and Blaise is reading up on Kneazles because he saw Scala with a Kneazle and wants one — he swears." Ginny laughed at the quotations used around "he swears"._
> 
> _"Alright then, wand at the ready."_

Okay, so it wasn't studying, it was dueling — but same difference. Little did Ginny know that two of her friends high-fived in the distance, cheering on this budding friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delfina Scala has officially hit chaotic Shonnen protag levels of crack with this chapter, I believe. I have no idea why I added that kendo sword fight... but I couldn't help it.


End file.
